It's Not By Chance
by The Mad Catter
Summary: Andi is a runaway, Chloe has a secret. Char has a troubled mind, and Raea doesn't fit in. They all try to shut themselves out of the real world and end up biting off more than they could chew. How will the turtles fit into the mess of their lives? Raph/OC, Leo/OC, Mikey/OC, Donnie/OC, and maybe possibly April/Casey. Reviews and/or follows would be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was dark. Very dark. It was also a little cold, considering that it was around 3 in the morning on an early spring night. The large pine trees cast shadows all around the large yard. The sliver of moon that remained that night was shielded by a heavy cloud. The only noise that could be heard was a combination of crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the distance.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a slightly squeaky sliding door. The silhouette of a short girl appeared against the side of the house. She turned and tried her best to softly close the door behind her. Then, she faced the road and took a deep breath. She slung the small backpack that she brought over her shoulder and quietly but confidently marched away from the house. When she reached the muddy dirt road, she turned right and followed it. The girl broke into a run, her shoulder-length braid bouncing on her shoulders and her jacket flying open on the sides.

She reached an intersection where the dirt road evened out into a paved one. This time, though, she turned left and continued running, not in the middle of the road, but the ditch next to it. This road was fairly quiet, not many cars passing. Once, the far off noise of a vehicle came into the girl's hearing range, and she dove into the tall grass farther off the road.

There she waited until she was sure the car was gone. She stayed a few more moments, trying to catch her breath. Then, she whispered something to herself, and she picked herself up and started off again, though this time she did not run. She pulled her backpack straps over each shoulder. The girl reached her hand backwards and slipped her hand under the flap that covered the backpack. She seemed to have thought better of it, and her hand dropped back to her side.

**LINE BREAK**

A few hours later, the horizon faded from midnight blue to a lavender color, then to a pink. The girl walked with a droop to her head, lack of sleep obviously taking its toll. She studied the early light for a moment, and decided it must be around 5 am. She then hurried up to the next sign. The white letters told her that the next intersection coming up was with Elmlea Road. She sighed is satisfaction and turned onto it. The girl walked a for a few more minutes, and then she turned right off the road. She crashed through the underbrush, tall weeds scratching her cheeks.

When she finally came out of the weeds, spotted two fallen trees leaning against a larger one. She walked over and plopped her backpack underneath the two fallen trees. The girl pulled a black garbage bag out of the backpack. Reaching up as high as she could, she tucked the sides of the bag on either side of the leaning trees, between the bark and the trees, so that it acted somewhat like a roof over her. Then, she sat down and pulled on a sweatshirt, again, out of her bag.

The girl leaned her back against the tree and fished two last things out of her bag: a piece of paper, which turned out to be a letter, and a photo. The paper was written on with purple ink. The ink was smeared in some spots, as if someone had been crying over the paper. The letter said this.

_Andi,_

_No matter what happens, I want you to remember this one thing: You are my best friend, and you will always be. Nothing will come between our friendship. Not even death. No matter how much you change, you will still be the Andi I always knew._

_When you get this note, I will probably already be gone. I never wanted to do this, but there were some things in this world, things I couldn't control, that I'd have enough of. THIS DOES TOTALLY NOT INCLUDE YOU! You are the best friend anyone could ever had. You listened to me when I cried nonsense about hating others, and you let me soak all your shirts with tears. You never told me to stop, or shut up, or to quit whining. You just comforted me and told me that there would be a better part of life to come. Maybe it came for you, but I'll probably never know. It didn't come for me. I really don't want you to feel sad, or bad about me ending my life. Don't cry (though I doubt you will, tough girl)! I don't any pity._

_I will miss you so much. I want you to have my special pen, my purple one, the one I wrote this letter with. I want you to have something to remember me with. I WILL MISS YOU! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND EVER! Don't you ever forget it!_

_I love you! _

_\- Jay_

Andi looked up at the sky for a moment, and then let out a sob. She glanced down at the photo that was in the same envelope as the letter. It showed herself, her long, wavy blond hair flowing every which way. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled and wrapped her arm around a much taller girl, with a red, ruler-straight, side pony-tail. The second girl's blue eyes were much more dull in life. She was slightly smiling, but it seemed strained.

"Jay," Andi whispered, as she ran her thumb over the face of the redhead. Tears streaming down her face, Andi cried herself to sleep as the sun rose up into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I will hopefully be updating every week, and I'm alternating between this fic and my story The Other Castellan. I will not update my other story until I update this one, and vice versa, so I won't get too far ahead in either one. Imma try a different style of A/N!**

**Me: Yo, guys, this is fun.**

**Mikey: Yay! I get to talk.**

**Raph: Are you really posting everything I say on your little site?**

**Me: Maybeeeeee**

**Raph: **growls****

**Me: Aaah! Leo! Help!**

**Leo: Sorry, Izzy, you got yourself into this.**

**Me: Donnie?**

**Donnie: -_-**

**Me: Whyyyy? **runs away with Raph not far behind** Mikey please upload the chapter while I'm busy-ish!**

**Mikey: Okay! Can I read it first?**

**Me: **Screams as Raph tackles her to the ground****

**Mikey: I s'pose that's a yes...**

_123, 123, Drink, 123, 123, drink, 123, 123, drink. Throw 'em back, 'till I lose count._

I hum the song to keep me company as I trod towards the city. _Chandelier_ was Jay's favorite song. Oh, I miss Jay SO much.

It's pitch black out again, all cloudy, and I can't see the moon. I have decent night vision, so I can see pretty clearly if I concentrate enough. If I strain my eyes to the horizon, I can see the faint glow of New York City in the distance. NYC. My destination.

I've always loved the city, though my adopted father made us all stay in the country. My adopted mother was decent enough, but after she died of lung cancer, my stepdad had become harsh toward me.

I sighed and kicked a rock. If I started running, I could probably make it to NYC by sunrise. But, if I started running, I would be super sore tomorrow. Not that I'm not sore right now. Walking for three hours with a heavy backpack on your shoulders is not comfortable, and I'm not in that great of shape, either. I'm only about five foot three, and I'm 15. A little less than average on the height there, honey.

But, I really don't mind being short. I feel special. Being small, I can fit into places most people can't. I'm really flexible, too, even though I never took gymnastics.

A flash of silver caught my eye as I glanced at the forest to my left. I heard jingling of metal behind me. How didn't I hear it before? I stopped in my tracks and turned around cautiously. The sound came closer, and closer. I swallowed noisily.

"H-hello?" My voice came out raspy and scared. I tried again. "Wh-who's there?" Geez, I sound like an owl. Whoo-whoo.

I catch a glimpse of two bright eyes peering up at me. Three meters away. Two. One. Wait a minute, is that a-

"A cat?" I wonder out loud. I bend down and outstretch my hand. Sure enough, the slim outline of a cat found it's way into my vision. I hear sniffing, and then a cold, moist nose pressed itself into my palm. I scratch gently on the underside of its jaw. I hear slight purring and I grin.

"Would you like to come with my to NYC?" I asked it. Don't mind me here, just talking to a cat. Well, it's not like I never do it. I talk to animals and inanimate objects all the time!

"My name is Andrea, but I don't like to be called that. I like to be called Andi," I told it. The cat gave an especially loud purr at that.

"What are we gonna call you? I'm going to wait until I can see your color, then I'll name you," I informed the cat. It hopped into my arms, and I laughed a little. "Okay, little cat. Let's go."

Then I remembered the flash of silver that I saw in the forest. Could that have been a person? I stepped over there to check. I walked right over to where I saw the light. There was a tree. I reached my hand out to feel the trunk. I ran my hand up the rough bark, and then my hand came upon two shapes embedded halfway into the tree.

"What are these?" I asked no one in particular. I put little cat down and pulled on one of the objects. It came out with a few tugs. I felt a flat, circular discs, about three millimeters thick. The edges were sharp and jagged.

"I think I know what this is!" I told little cat. She looked up at me expectantly. We were learning about Ancient Japanese Culture in school, and we studied weapons. These were... ugh. I can't remember the name. I know it started with an S...

"Shruikens!" I said to little cat. "These are shruikens! I am SO gonna keep these." Little cat meowed right back at me. I slipped the first one in between my hair and the hair-band in my braid, and then yanked the other one out of the tree and put it on the opposite side of the first. "Cool! I'm a ninja!" I looked up at the slowly lightening sky. "Let's go, little cat. We have to get to NYC soon!" As I stepped back out towards the road, my boots stepped on something. I picked it up. A long, thin, sword-like shape was what my hands found this time.

"A sword-thingy!" I exclaimed as I brandished the katana. Little cat jumped back in surprise, mewing admonishingly. "Oh, sorry, little cat," I apologized as I slid the weapon back into its sheath. I wrapped the strap around my waist. "Okay, now let's go."

Little cat hopped into my arms, and off we went.

***LINE BREAK***

New York City sure was busy, and on a normal day, I wasn't even awake yet. Bikers on their way to work sped around on the streets, and cars were already backed up at stoplights. I stopped on a corner and took in the sights.

"New York City," I told little cat. "Oh, right! I can see you now. I will name you now." I looked at little cat. She was all black, with an exception of a white and pink nose, and a white-tipped tail. Piercing blue eyes topped off the look.

"Wow, girl! You're really beautiful! I'm going to name you Jaz." Jaz meowed her approval, and then jumped out of the way to avoid a biker.

"Hey! Careful! You almost hit my cat!" I yelled at the guy. He turned around only to flip me off.

"How rude," I told Jaz. "Come here, you'll be safer in my arms."

We carefully walked the streets, looking for a good place to sleep. After what seemed like forever, we found a small alley filled with a few trash cans.

"This should be nice," I said as I put Jaz down on the floor. My hand caught on something around her neck. "A collar?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't return Jaz, she was all I had now! I unclipped her collar and read the tag.

_Midnight_

_Please return me to 7234 High Grove Way, New York, NY._

"Midnight? That is not a good name. Jaz is much cooler. Don'tcha think?" Jaz looked at me suspiciously, then sat down and blinked.

"Hmph." I said as I tossed the collar into the nearest trash can. Then, I picked up a large box.

"Let's sleep here. You are tired, right?" Jaz crawled into the box right after I set it down. I laughed a little and climbed in with her. I cuddled with her for a few minutes, then fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Mikey: Well, that was pretty good, but where do I come in?**

**Me: **groans on the ground** Next... Chapter...**

**Mikey: I have to wait all the way until then?**

**Me: **groans again** R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everybody! Wazup? Today we have a message to one of the turtles from a reviewer.**

**Leo: We do? Is it for me?**

**Raph: No, I'm way cooler than you, so it's most likely for me.**

**Me: Shut up you two. Actually, it's for Donnie.**

**Donnie: **From his lab** Who, me?**

**Me: **rolls eyes** No, it's for Sensei.**

**Sensei: **comes over to the couch** Really?**

**Me: **Facepalms** NO! Nevermind. Donnie, get out here.**

**Donnie: Coming...**

**Mikey: There's a message for Donnie and not me?**

**Me: Yes, there is. Donnie, this is from Midnight scarlett. She wants me to tell you that you are adorable.**

**Donnie: **Blushes** Ah, um...**

**Mikey: DONNIE'S GOT HOT MAIL!**

**Leo: Awww, Donnie.**

**Mikey: Wait, this is the chapter where I come in, right?**

**Me: Yep**

**Mikey: So what are we waiting for?**

**Me: FINE. BTW, in case all you readers are confused, a few months have passed between the last chapter and this one.**

_Leo POV_

**(Leo: Yay, I get this chapter in my POV! Mikey: Lucky!)**

"Alright, come on, guys. We haven't got all night," I tell my brothers as they take there time in climbing out of the sewer hole. I was already halfway up the escape ladder of the apartment building next to us. As I pull myself over the top, a big gust of summer wind almost pushes me back over the side of the building.

"Come on, Fearless. Use that balance," mocks my brother, Raphael, as he jumps easily onto the roof. I scowl.

"Just come on," I say, jumping over the next rooftop. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey follow me. I make my way over to one alleyway, and peer over the top of the roof, all ninja-like and quiet. Donnie, however, is not watching where he was going and bumps into my shell.

"Ooof," says the purple-masked turtle. "Oh, sorry, Leo."

"Just watch where you're going," I tell him. He nods. Suddenly, I hear a crashing noise.

"Sh," shushed Raph. We all peered over the edge of the building, and saw three Purple Dragons dragging a much smaller figure around a corner.

"Let me go," said the small figure. "You don't want to get hurt." The voice sounded like a girl. That's low, Purple Dragons.

"I don't think so, girly," laughed the one I assumed to be the leader. "Sorry, but you don't seem to be the type we take orders from." Suddenly, I heard what I assumed to be a meow from a cat. A tiny shape sped around the corner of the building, hissing and spitting. One of the Purple Dragons kicked it into the side of the building.

"Jaz!" I heard the girl cry. Apparently, Mikey had seen enough.

"Hey, leave them alone!" he yelled as he leaped down the fire escape. Five heads turned toward the youngest turtle. Donnie, Raph and I had no choice but to follow him.

Soon, the three Purple Dragons were lying unconscious on the floor of the alleyway.

"Nice job, guys," said Mikey, trying to high-three Raph, who smacked his three-fingered hand on Mikey's, hard. "Ow," whined Mikey.

"Guys, where'd the girl go?" asked Donnie. "We should make sure she's alright."

"And her cat," added Mikey.

"There!" said Raph. He pointed to a small shape just disappearing around the corner. "C'mon!"

The girl was fast. She slipped into small alleyways as she tried to run. Mikey sped ahead of us, and we panted as we tried to catch up. As we turned into another alley, we almost ran into him.

"Well, where is she?" asked a grumpy Raph. Mikey shrugged.

"I lost her."

"She's faster than you?" I asked, incredulous.

"No, I was gaining on her, but then when I turned around the corner, she was gone," explained my youngest brother.

"Hm," said Donnie.

"Well, we better get back to the lair. Sensei will be worried," I told my brothers. We stepped futher into the alleyway, where there was a manhole. Raph went first, followed by Donnie, then Mikey. As I started to climb down the ladder, I took one last look around the alleyway and paused. I heard slight breathing coming from an especially dark part of the alley. I lifted the manhole cover a little more, so I could have a clearer view of what was over in the corner. Suddenly, the sound stopped.

"C'mon Fearless! We haven't got all night," yelled Raph from down below, mimicking me from the beginning of the night. I sigh, thinking that I'm imagining things. I slip down the ladder, closing the manhole tightly behind me. I follow my brothers to out underground home, deep in thought about the mysterious girl.

***LINE BREAK***

(Andi POV)

**(Leo: Well that was short. **

**Me: I could've made it shorter... **

**Leo: Hm. I may forgive you if you order pizza for me.**

**Me: FINE)**

I let out my breath as I watch the manhole close. Who were these creepy guys, and why were they chasing me? I'm glad I hid inside this doorway. The orange-masked one was almost on top of me.

Jaz whimpers in my arms.

"Oh, Jaz," I whisper. "Are you alright?"

I run my hand along her side, feeling her bloody, matted fur.

"I think you'll be alright. You just need a bath to clean out that cut," I tell her. Where am I supposed to find running water? And soap?

I look across the street and see a gift shop with a display of designer body soaps and lotion in the front window.

"Hm..." I hum as I consider my options. Being disgusting and grimy is NOT fun, and Jaz needs a bath so her cut won't get infected. I haven't taken a shower for a month or so, since I got here! Well, it is for a good cause...

I step across the street, careful to be unseen. I find a back door to the store, and take out my katana. I slip it between the door and the frame. Pushing down hard, I smile as I hear the deadbolt crack and break in half.

Gently, I lay Jaz on the outside of the door. I quickly slip inside, and stop when I see a single security camera facing right toward all of the products, which are thankfully across the room from me. After thinking for a moment, I grab a roll of blue masking tape from a table next to me, and creep up behind the camera. Hopping up onto the counter underneath it, I stick a piece of tape over the viewing part.

Smirking, I slide off the counter and over to the soaps and lotions. I pause a moment to see the kinds that I could choose. There was three different scents for each kind of product; Vanilla Spice, Cinnamon Apple, and Cherry Blossom. I grabbed Vanilla Spice shampoo and conditioner for me. For the soap and lotion, I picked Cherry Blossom. I spotted a wash cloth and loofah hanging on a rack. I took those too, and put everything in a black designer bag. I turned around, and spotted some clothes folded neatly on shelves next to the check-out counter across the room.

I quickly went over there and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and camouflage short-shorts. Those are stuffed into the stolen bag, along with a matching 'STYLISH!' royal blue shirt and scarf set. I dunno why I took the scarf too, it just looked cool. Maybe I could use it like a mask! I also stole some fingerless black gloves with metal inserts. AWESOME! I could use them if I needed to punch somebody.

I heaved the almost-full designer bag over my shoulder, and marched out of the store, closing the door behind me.

"Let's go, Jaz," I told the injured cat as I gently placed her into the bag. I was careful not to bump it around too much as I pulled it, yet again, over my shoulder. "Now for running water..." I tell myself. The sound of someone taking a shower reaches my ears as I turn toward an apartment building. Apparently some of the rooms are not rented yet, but they still have electricity and water. I smile.

"Jaz, get ready for a nice, hot bath."

**Me: YAY! Please don't think too badly of Andi because she broke into the store. How would you feel if you hadn't taken a shower or bath in a month in a half?**

**Raph: I wouldn't care.**

**Me: I was talking to the girls.**

**Donnie: But isn't Raph a girl?**

**Raph: GRRRRR**

**Me: Really?**

**Leo: Hey, did you get the pizza yet, Izzy?**

**Me: Ummmmm**

**Leo: YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN!**

**Me: **shrugs** R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello again guys! This time, we have another message-ish thing from a guest reviewer named Lydia (forgive me if I messed up the name, I'm too lazy to check :) )!**

**Raph: It's for me, right? Cause I'm so awesome.**

**Me: **smirks** It's about you, but you're not allowed to hear it.**

**Raph: What?**

**Leo, Donnie, Mikey: Can we hear it?**

**Me: Uh huh. **leans toward Leo first and whispers something in his ear****

**Leo: Really? Seriously? Why can't I have people say that to me?**

**Donnie: What? What?**

**Me: **whispers into Donnie's ear****

**Donnie: Ha, ha Raph.**

**Raph: **growls in frustration** What?**

**Mikey: I wanna hear!**

**Me: Ok. **whispers into Mikey's ear****

**Mikey: Ha, ha, Raphie's CUTE!**

**Me: SHHHHH!**

**Raph: **Turns slightly pink****

**Me: Awww, Raphie's bluuuushinggggg!**

**Raph: **scowls** Am not! **storms off to his room****

**Me: Oh, well. Let's get onto the story!**

**Leo: Is it my POV again?**

**Mikey: No, I think it's mine.**

**Me: It's ANDI'S! Seriously, guys.**

**Donnie: Who's she?**

**Me: If you let me start the story, maybe you'll find out.**

**Donnie: Fine.**

Andi's POV (Duh)

I sigh and step out of the hot shower. I wrap a soft towel around myself, which the last apartment renter had left behind, along with a hair dryer. I take a deep breath of humid air. I don't know how long I'd been taking a shower, but I had apparently steamed up the room in the process.

Jaz meowed at me to hurry up, she was hungry. She smelled like cherries. Yum. I'm glad I picked the scented soap. It smelled really nice.

I had washed Jaz first, because she was the one with an open cut. It was small, but it was still possible for it to get infected. Now, her black fur shone in the dim light.

I wiped off the mirror after I finished getting dressed. My face, now free of dirt and grime, felt really light. My skin tone was much lighter, probably because of all the dust and gross stuff that came off. I wasn't exactly pale, but I wasn't tan either.

I plugged the hair dryer into the wall and flipped the red switch. The dryer made my hair fan out to the side, and I winced as it smacked into my cheek. I'd never used one of these before.

I tried a new technique. I bent over until I was looking between my legs and my hair was underneath me. **( A/N: I hope you can picture this, it's kinda hard to describe...)**

This way, my hair dried easily, in only a few minutes. I stood back up straight and unplugged the dryer. My hair was kinda straight, now that I had heat-dried it, and it smelled like yummy vanilla. I ran my fingers through it, reminding myself to grab a brush the next time I broke into a store. I slipped on my new fingerless gloves, and swept my hair up into tight braid.

I slipped the shiny shruikens into their usual place in my braid, and wrapped the katana belt around my waist. I found some metal-polisher in the cupboard under the sink, and had polished both the shruikens and the katana. They were now sparkling clean and shiny.

I tied on my old combat boots, which I wiped most of the dirt off of with the slightly damp towel. I felt like a new person. I grabbed my new designer duffel bag, and scooped cherry-scented Jaz into it. Within minutes, I was outside and back to our little cardboard home.

**LINE BREAK** (a few days later)

I hummed a song as I pulled myself over the side of the roof. I was out to steal some food. Before I left, I had given Jaz the last of our food. I was starving, and needed to eat soon. I'd skipped lunch and breakfast today, so I felt weak and shaky.

I peered over the side of the building that I was on. I didn't normally like traveling over the rooftops, but it was a good way of avoiding street gangs or bystanders.

I backed up a few steps, and took a running leap. I made it over, but just barely. I took a deep breath and continued over several rooftops, until I arrived at the general store. This one wasn't a main store, but I chose it because I didn't think that they would have much security or alarms.

I climbed down the old, rusty fire escape, and hopped off. Then, I snapped the lock with my katana, and stepped inside.

This small store didn't have any security cameras that I could see, so I was all good. I walked over to the refrigerated drink selection, and picked a few bottles of water, and some Mountain Dew. This was good for keeping me energized and awake during my night trips. I went to the dry goods section, and picked a loaf of healthy, whole-grain bread. I normally don't like being healthy, but I needed protein to stay alive.

I chose some cheddar cheese, salami, and ham from the deli. I also took some broccoli – blech, but it's a veggie – and some apples and carrots. No, I am not a rabbit.

I managed to squeeze all of the food into two plastic grocery bags, and I quietly slipped out of the door. Suddenly, I froze.

"Mikey, quit fooling around and get over here," a voice said. I recognized the voices from the guys who chased me a few days ago. My heart rate sped up, and I began looking for places where I could escape quickly if I had to.

"I'm not fooling around," said another voice. I could just go back into the store and hide, but then if they came looking for me, it would be a dead end with nowhere to run.

"Just come here," said a third voice. "I think I heard a noise back here." I could use the element of surprise, I would just have to run past as fast as I could. If it came down to it, I could even use my katana or shruikens.

"Fine," said the one I assumed to be named Mikey. I heard their footsteps come closer, and closer. I backed into the corner and tried to shield myself from their vision with a trash can.

"Did you hear something inside the store?" asked one.

"I dunno, I think it's locked, though," said the first.

"Look, it's unlocked," said someone.

"No, someone broke off the lock. See?"

Now was my chance. I stood up and ran as quickly and quietly as I could out into the street. I sprinted faster and faster, twisting and turning through the alleys of New York that I had grown to know so well over the past month or so. I didn't even know if they had seen me of if I was being followed. I just ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then I found a small spot in the doorway on the side of a building. I sat there and tried to catch my breath. In, out, in out, in, out.

I lifted up one of the grocery bags I brought, and pulled a bottle of water out of it. I took a few sips, and saved the rest for later. Now, I just needed to go home and take a good night's rest.

Lucky for me, home was just around a few corners.

"Jaz, I'm home," I called softly as I arrived at the alleyway. I walked over to the cardboard box and peered inside.

"Jaz?" I call again, a bit louder this time. I hear slight movement behind me, and suddenly, someone had a firm grip on my arms. I open my mouth to scream, but a dirty hand claps over it before I take a breath. I cough. My assaliant wraps a length of rope around my hands, and now they are no longer in use. Someone stuffs some dirty cloth into my mouth. I try to spit it out, but it's too big. They drag me, kicking and screaming through my gag, a few alleys away. Then, they throw me onto the ground.

I raise my eyes to the person, and I see I large man with matted black hair and messy stubble. He grins down at me, revealing several missing teeth.

"Well, well, well," he says. "Look what I caught."

Donnie POV

(**Donnie: Yay!**

**Me: **rolls eyes**)**

"Guys, come here," Leo says, motioning us over to the side of one rooftop. We look down into the alleyway below us. A figure is tied up on the ground, and a Purple Dragon is standing over her. Mikey starts to hop over the top, the eager turtle he is, but Raph grabs him from behind and tells him to wait.

The figure somehow freed her hands, and is now challenging the Purple Dragon, who is blocking the way out of the alley.

"Get out of the way," the figure says. I gasp, recognizing her voice. It's the girl from a few days ago! I glance over at Leo frantically, and he nods grimly, recognizing her, too.

"I don't think so," says the man. I see the girl tense up, and her hand starts drifting slowly toward her waist. In a flash of silver, she is brandishing a katana. The Purple Dragon laughs.

"Girly, I don't think you know how to use that correctly," chuckles the man harshly.

"Try me," she replied. He folded his arms and didn't move. She slowly advanced, and then when he reached out to grab the weapon out of her hand, she ducked and slipped behind him. She kicked him hard, square in the back. The man cursed and stumbled forward. He whipped around, his lip curling.

He walked forward, and was met with a swipe from the katana. He grunted in pain and clutched his bleeding forearm. He growled at her, and quickly grabbed the katana right out of her hand. Weaponless, she backed up slowly.

The girl rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, maybe a nervous habit. With her other hand, she reached for her hair, where two silver flowers were stuck in her braid. She slipped one into her hand.

_Huh? _I thought. _She's going to use a hair flower as a weapon?_

In one smooth motion, she dodged the Purple Dragon's attack and threw the flower. _Not flower, _I realized, _ninja star_. It hit the man right in the shoulder. He yelled in pain, and then was roundhouse-kicked into the side of the building. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whew," said the girl, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She walked over to the man and took the katana from him. She wiped the blood off on the man's shirt. She pulled the shruiken from his shoulder and did the same with the blood on it.

"Yuck," she grimaced. She then fit the shruiken back into her braid.

"She is so cool," said Mikey, out loud. "Uh, oh..."

The girl looked up for the source of the voice. She spotted us at the top of the roof.

"Not you creepy green ninjas again!" she shouted in frustration. She turned and sprinted down the street. We didn't bother to follow her.

"How did she get the shruiken? And the katana?" Leo wondered, fingering his own twin weapons that were strapped to his back. I shrug and lead the way back to the lair.

**Mikey: I am not eager?**

**Donnie: Yes, you are.**

**Me: **facepalm****

**Leo: Did you get the pizza yet, Izzy?**

**Me: **pretends to faint backwards onto the couch, into Donnie's lap****

**Donnie: **pats my head****

**Leo: Oh, no! Now we can't get pizza!**

**Me: R&amp;R!**

**Leo: Hey, she didn't really faint!**

**Me: **eyes still closed** No you dummy, I'm talking in my sleep.**

**Leo: Oh.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello again, everyone. Right now I'm doing my homework. UGGGHHH I hate MATH!  
Donnie: Want me to help?  
Me: Sure. **goes and sits over by Donnie**  
Mikey: Do you wanna take a break and play video games with me?  
Me: Really? Thanks, Mikey. **grabs some pizza and starts playing video games**  
Leo: **comes over and sits next to Izzy on the couch and wraps his arm around her shoulder**  
Me: **blushes slightly** Ummm, hey, Leo.  
Leo: Hey. Want some pizza?  
Me: **still blushing** Ummmmmmm...  
Leo: **takes his arm away** What?  
Me: **grabs his arm and puts it back around her shoulders and takes the pizza** Nothing.  
Raph: Izzy, wanna practice sparring?  
Me: **stands up** Okay, what's going on?  
All turtles: What?  
Me: Donnie, you never help me with homework, Mikey, you never let me win at videogames, Leo, ummmmmm. **blushes again** And Raph, you don't want me to practice with you because I'm apparently 'too weak'  
Raph: **shrugs**  
Mikey: Um, we heard that somebody told you to pick your favorite TMNT character...  
Me: **Rolls eyes** I shoulda known. But... because you all were so nice to me I decided I would pick my favorite.  
Leo: I bet it's me!  
Mikey: No way, it's me.  
Donnie: Are you kidding? I helped her with her homework!  
Me: **smirks evilly** Well, my favorite is...  
Raph: Well?  
Me: SPLINTER!  
Everyone except me: O_o  
Me: Seriously!

Donnie POV  
(the day after the next day)

(Mikey: NO!)

I sat in the main room watching Mikey play video games. I began wondering who the girl could be. The first time we saw her, she looked like a hobo, and I'm not kidding. Her clothes were all and snagged in some places, and her face and hair were all dirty.  
The second time we saw her, she looked very clean and was wearing new clothes. Her mother would never let her look like a zombie, which she looked like the first time, so I assumed she was homeless. But then, she looked fresh and clean, with new clothes, which she couldn't have gotten unless... hmm.  
Leo came into the room and sat down beside me on the couch.  
"Leo, I've been thinking about the girl," I told him. He nodded.  
"She did act quite suspicious," he replied.  
"Guys, check this out," shouted Mikey, pointing towards the TV. I glanced at it, expecting to see a skateboarding tournament or something of Mikey's interest. Instead, a lady with blond highlights and too much makeup was blabbing about some break-in.  
"Did we miss a robbery last night?" wondered Raph and he walked into the room.  
The woman continued, and I tried to focus on her voice instead of the blue, striped backround that was making my eyes feel funny. Then, a video clip took the place of her face (A/N: It rhymes!).  
It showed the empty setting of a store at night. Suddenly, there was some movement in the back room. Someone stepped into the room, after flicking on the lights. I gasped in unison with Leo. There, in the room, was the girl we had been chasing. What was she doing?  
She was wearing a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. Her hands were protected by a pair of black fingerless gloves, and she had on some faded combat boots. From where the camera was, probably hidden in a surreptitious place, her ninja stars looked like silver hair flowers. Her dark-er blond hair was pulled into a tight braid, and she looked nice, even though her hazel-green eyes looked tired.  
The girl glanced around after a little while, then grabbed some food and went out of the store after turning off the lights. I looked over at Leo when the screen returned to the loud lady.  
"We're going out again tonight," he told me.

LINE BREAK

(Me: I'm changing the POV again XD  
Mikey: Is it-  
Me: NO.  
Mikey: Aw, man!)

Andi POV

I sigh. I needed to go out again tonight for food. Jaz eats so much! Well, maybe I ate some of the food too... but definitely not as much as her!  
I cautiously looked around before crossing the streets. Since the two attacks from those Purple Lizards, or whatever they call themselves, I've been more alert and aware of my surroundings at night. I also have been training a bit during the day.  
As a result, I have been losing sleep. Which adds to the list of reasons I should try to be more alert.  
I stop for a moment to rest in a doorway. I lean my head against the door and sigh. This is comfortable. I lay down on my side, trying to get even more comfy. After a few relaxing minutes, my eyelids start to feel heavy. I slump down on the doorstep, losing conciousness.

My vision is blurry from tears, why am I crying? I wipe my eyes and look around. I am in a pure white room, from the walls to the floor, ceiling and tables. There is one table on one side of the room, covered with vials of sorts. The table on the other side has two straps on it, as if someone were to be placed on top of it and strapped down. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what was in the center of the room: Two canisters, connected by a pipe. The canisters were each about seven feet tall, and opaque. The door opposite of me opened, and a man with black hair and eyes pushed a boy into the room. He had red hair and freckles. He spotted me, and looked extremely nervous.  
The boy was shoved into the canister closest to me, and the door was sealed shut. I saw an outline of his fearful face as he peered through the slightly see-through glass. The man grabbed the cage and pushed it carelessly into the other canister. I could hear indignant hooting and feathers fluffing. An owl?  
Another man, identical to the first, came through the door. He chose a vial filled with green liquid and slid it into a slot in the pipe that was connecting the canisters, and then pressed a button on the first canister. A whooshing noise could be heard for a few seconds, then it turned off. The man opened the door of the canister that the boy was in. I stood on tiptoe, trying to get a glimpse of the boy. What I saw, though, was not the boy I saw go into the canister. An owl, speckled with brown and white feathers, about as tall as me, stepped out of the canister. I clapped a hand to my mouth, and, horrified, pressed my back into the wall.  
The first man shook his head, took out a tiny gun, and shot the owl with it. I gasped as the owl fell to the floor with a thump.

I groaned but kept my eyes closed. It was just a dream. I rolled over and rubbed my sore back. I blindly sat up.  
Then, I remembered where I was. My eyes flew open. It was still nighttime. I breathed out a sigh of relief. The crisp night air helped me feel more awake. It was nearing the end of summer, so it was a bit colder than what I was used to. As of now, I have no idea what I will do when winter comes, and it becomes unbearably cold.  
I stand up slowly, stretching, and hurry on my way.

TIME SKIP/LINE BREAK

I slip into the shop easily, snapping the lock has become easier than ever for me. I scan the room for security cameras, like I usually do, and snatch up some food.  
Just as I began to stuff my goods into a plastic bag, I thought I heard voices outside. I pause, becoming completely silent, straining my ears. I hear nothing.  
Shaking my head, I step out into the street. My head snaps up as I spot two shapes on one side of the alleyway, slowly advancing. I turn and sprint as fast as I can toward the opposite end of the alleyway. I'm almost at the end when a figure jumps out in front of me. I slam into a hard, muscled form and fall to the ground.  
I look up, dazed, as four figures surround me. Close up, I can now see that they have a human shape, yet they have several characteristics that keep them from being completely normal. First off, they're all green, second, they have shells, third, they have three fingers instead of five. Mutant turtles? I wonder.  
Still slightly out of it from that knock to the floor, I absent-mindedly poke the green arm nearest to me. The mutant attached to it jumps.  
"Uhm..." he says nervously, rubbing his arm. They each had a colored mask over their eyes, and a weapon, too. Orange-mask had a pair of nunchucks. He seemed to be the shortest of the four. Pair-of-sais had a red mask, and several battle scars down his plastron. Blue-mask had a twin katanas, like mine. He seemed to be the oldest, but Purple-mask, the one that I poked, was definitely the tallest. He had a bo staff.  
"Why were you in that shop?" asks Blue-Mask. The question clears my mind and I jump up and out comes my katana.  
"Let me go home," I say.  
"You don't have a home," retorts Red-Mask, smirking. I scowl.  
"You must like me or something, if you have so much of an interest in me that you stalk me," I shoot back at him. The smirk drops from his face.  
"I'd like to know why you were in that shop," persists Blue-Mask. I was really starting to not like him. I glare at him, not responding.  
"We're not moving unless you tell us," says Purple-mask.  
"Fine! I was stealing," I burst after a few moments, throwing the bag of food at Blue-Mask. He looks through it.  
"Now just let me go home! My sister needs me," I lie.  
"You don't have a sister," says Orange-mask. "You live in a cardboard box with a cat named Jaz."  
I stare, dumbfounded. How do they know so much about me?  
"Hobo," mutters Red-mask. Jay – her father was homeless. I snap. With all my force, I jump onto him, swiping my blade at his arm.  
"Don't ever-" I'm cut off by him aiming a stab of sai at my stomach. I dodge, only to run into Blue-Mask. I try and shove him aside to escape, but he snatches my katana out of my hands. I quickly slip one of my shruikens out of my hair and elbow him in the side. I wrestle my katana out of his grip and begin to run, only to have my feet knocked out from underneath of me by a bo staff. My shruiken snaps through the air behind me, and I pick myself up to keep going. I stop in front of Red-Mask.  
I duck under his arm and he turns around quickly, catching me with one of his sais. I hiss as a stinging sensation spreads from my hip to the bottom of my rib cage.  
I look down to see blood seeping through my clothing. Trying to breathe with control, I look up to see the four mutant-turtles standing in front of my. I give my most menacing look, and collapse on the ground. Orange-mask rushes up next to me, and I begin to hypervenilate. I pull myself to my feet, in the process ripping my wound open even more. I stumble forward, only to fall again. Purple-mask catches me, his expression laced with concern.  
"Raph, what did you do?"  
"I dunno, she... I... kinda caught her with my sai..." Red-Mask replies, embarrassed. I push Purple-mask away and lift myself up once more I take a few more steps until I start feeling dizzy. My vision becomes blurred, and I feel a sort of swooshy sensation, as if I were falling backwards. I then felt myself being lifted up by strong arms. I subconciously struggle a little, and the arms hold me tighter.  
I see black spots, and then my vision fades altogether.

Mikey: Hah, Leo, you got elbowed by a giiiirrlll.  
Leo: Well-  
Me: **Elbows Mikey**  
Raph: Hah, Mikey got elbowed by a girrrllll.  
Me: How is that different than being elbowed by a boy?  
Raph: Well, girls are much weaker than guys...  
Me: Oh, really?  
Donnie: **looks nervous** Uhm, hey, Izzy, want to... ummm...  
Me: Well, Raphie, we'll just have to see about that then, huh?  
Raph: Psh, what do you have that you can use against me?  
Me: Well, I'll just tell You-Know-Who about your little secret...  
Raph: **turns red** Ummm  
Me: **smirks** thought so! BTW, R&amp;R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Haaaayyyy yall! OMG this is totally irrevelant but I'm listening to the best song ever it's called How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds. Sorry, it's really good, I just had to mention it. Also, sorry about last chapter's formating spaz thingy, I have no idea what happened there, I'm gonna ask Donnie about that.**

**Mikey: Is it my POV this time?**

**Me: Sorry Mikey, but no. I'm gonna leave everyone on a kinda cliffhanger here. BTW, thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews! Anyways, like I was saying before I was ****_rudely_****interrupted by myself, **glares at mirror** this chapter will be about a girl you never met before, so don't be mad! I will give you the next part of the last chapter sooo, ya. Btw, minor swearing, so BE WARNED. OMG I LOVE 5sos! Sorry, I'm listening to my Ipod, it's a tad bit distracting. :3**

**Raph: **dances into the room holding an Ipod that's playing Don't Stop****

**Me: Hey, Raph, wazup?**

**Raph: …. **leaves the room scowling****

**Me: Hehe, we all love 5sos :) On with the story!**

Chloe POV

_What should I wear today? _I wonder as I dig through my large, walk-in closet. I open one of my shirt drawers and jostle the shirts around until I catch a sequin under my nail.

"Ow," I whine. I hate it when that happens. **(Mikey: Me too! Me: You have sequins in your wardrobe?)**

Finally, I pick out a white, sparkly t-shirt with 'Outer Banks' written on it in blue, and a pair of white-washed shorts that went halfway to my midthigh, showing off my not-so-long legs. I give myself a once-over in the mirror. This outfit doesn't clash too badly with my crazy red hair, or my ugly freckles that cover my entire body.

I go into my personal bathroom and wash my face. Then, I brush my chin-length hair. I put on a light coat of mascara and put on a light layer of eyeliner. After rubbing my lips together, now coated with mango-flavored lipgloss (yum), I slip on some silver Toms and rush out of my room.

I hurry down several flights of stairs, panting when I finally reach the bottom. That's one of the few bad things about living in a mansion, you can't go anywhere without getting tired, unless that's just me. I'm not really in that good of shape. Everyone is always jealous of me having a 'huge bust' or 'hot ass'. All I see is few extra pounds.

I grab a few pancakes that the cook just made. She makes them so yummy, nice and thick with a hint of cinnamon. I drizzle them with syrup and then dig in.

"These are soooo yummy, Cookie!" I tell the cook, Mariah. She grins.

"I try, Chloe," she tells me.

I inhale the rest of my meal and pick up my designer backpack. I rush outside, almost missing the bus.**(Me: I ain't no hollaback girl! Sorry, I luv Gwen Stefani)**

"Hey, girl," says my friend Callina as I sit down beside her. "Wanna go get our nails done after school?"

"Sure," I tell her.

**TIME SKIP**

"Thank you," I sing as Callina and I step out of the salon. I blow on my freshly painted nails. They are a silver-blue. Like my eyes!

"See you tomorrow," says Callina as she turns toward her road.

"Bye!" I tell her as I pull out my Ipod. I hit shuffle, and it automatically goes to Clean Bandit – Rather Be. I hum as I walk to my house. After a few minutes I trip and fall to the ground, which, thankfully, wasn't far away, seeing as I am insanely short, only 4'8". My Ipod falls out of my hand and skitters away. I groan and roll over.

"What-" I start. A girl from school is standing over me. She is extremely tall, dyed blond hair reaching her butt. Her face is caked with make-up. There, standing over me was our school's first class bitch, Sade McKoy. I facepalm.

Trying to devise a plan in my head, I stand up, ignoring her, and walk over to my Ipod, whose screen is cracked. I groan. Second time this month, and this time it wasn't even my fault!

"Where you going, bitch?" Sade asks, smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Bitch equals dog, equals bark, equals tree, equals nature, equals beautiful, so thanks for the complement," I tell her cheerfully. She scowls.

"You idiot," she says. I feel heat rise in my cheeks.

"Took you long enough, then didn't it?" I say happy, trying not to let her get to me.

"Hey, Sade, watcha doin'?" asks a voice from behind her. I peer around Sade's thin frame to see my crush, Jackson. He has raven black hair and a smile that could make you melt. Unfortunately, he was taken – by Sade.

Sade turns around, twirling her hair all flirty-like. I blush, pick up my Ipod and turn around to leave.

"Hi Chloe," he says, smiling. I blush harder, smile slightly, and wave weakly. Sade glares at me, and turns back to Jackson, a sickly smile on her face. I turn back towards my house and run the rest of the way.

I whip open the front door and rush upstairs. In my room, I throw down my backpack and flop on my bed. I kick off my Toms and push my feet into fluffy, furry slippers. I put on my headphones and take out my math homework. I groan, looking at the problems. I may not be an dumb person, but I'm definitely not the brightest crayon in the box.

After I did a few problems, I heard knocking on the door.

Yanking my headphones off, I call, "Come in!"

Mariah stepped in, holding the house phone. She looked devestated.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, confused.

"I don't know how you'll take this, but..." she cuts off and I motion her on. "Your parents were in a car accident."

**TIME SKIP AGAIN**

I wait impatiently in the waiting room. Mariah rubs her cocoa-colored skin next to me. She keeps asking the attendant when we can get in, even though we were told awhile ago that we weren't allowed in until tomorrow.

I swing my foot around. I'm a mess. It's 11:00 at night, but I don't think I'll be going to sleep anytime soon.

A nurse comes over to us, a grim expression on her face.

"You're the daughter of Coral and Nathan Taylor?" she asks me. I nod, awaiting information.

"Your parents are dead," she says frankly. I stare at her as the words sink into my mind. Beside me, Mariah lets out a loud sob, her large body shaking as she covered her face with her hands. I sit there, waiting for tears to come, but I'm completely numb. I can't feel anything as I grip the cold metal armrests until my knuckles feel white.

Mariah drags me out to the car, and I still can't feel anything. It's not until I fall on my bed, still stunned, that I crack. _My parents are dead,_ I tell myself. I bury my face into the cushy pillow and cry and scream for a half hour. When I finally succeed in calming myself down, I hear Mariah talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes. Are you sure? Alright..." I hear her say.

She peeks into my room without knocking.

"You awake, Chloe-bear?" she asks, using the annoying nickname she calls me. I stay motionless.

"Oh, well. I'll just tell you now," she says, seeing through my asleep act, "You're going to be staying with your Aunt Carrie in New York City until we get all of this sorted out."

I stay still and do not reply. I hear Mariah sigh and leave the room. _From Minnesota to New York? _I ponder this for a few minutes. Then, I curl into a ball and fall asleep without turning off the lights or changing into my pajamas.

**Leo: That was sad.**

**Me: ****_You're_****sad.**

**Raph: Ooooh, burn.**

**Me: **scowls** Whatcha listening to now, Raph.**

**Raph: Amnesia. **says without thinking, claps a hand over his mouth****

**Me: **giggles** Don't worry, we all love 5sos.**

**Mikey: What about 1D?**

**Me: Pshhh**

**Donnie: Well then.**

**Me: **grins innocently** Sooo, reviews would be nice ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hellooooo everybodyyy! I am super sorry for the long wait, it was the end of the quarter this week and everybody was giving us tons of homework! Also, this was a hard chapter to write, so I hope you like it.**

**Mikey: Helloooo everybodyyy!**

**Raph: Are you guys drunk?**

**Me: Nooooo, I'm on a sugar high! **twirls around Raph and pokes him on his shell****

**Raph: Ugh, stop it.**

**Me: Fineeee. BTW, hi Catilin, if you're reading this. SHOUTOUT! Woo hoo! Darn, now I bet that since I said that, you're not gonna read it...**

Andi POV

My eyelashes slowly flutter open. Where am I? I try to sit up, but I feel really heavy and slow. Did someone give me a repressive?

I grunt, using all my strength to sit up and try to get rid of the repressing drug's effect. I checked my surroundings, I was on some sort of operating table. My waist was all bandaged up tightly. Confused, I began to unpeel it.

The white gauze was covered in dried blood. Yuck. I tossed it into what I assumed to be a trash can. Then, I inspected my stomach. Funny, there was no wound, except for a faint scar where the bandage was.

What happened? I pry into my memory, tracing back to what happened. Okay, I was going out to get food, and then I fell asleep, then... NINJAS! Oh my gosh! Green ninja dudes!

I try to even out my breathing and persuade myself not to start screaming and run right out of there.

Alright, deep breath. In, out. In, out. Calm. Whooo.

Okay, now, step one of calmly escaping. I silently hop off of the white table and walk over to the door. I peer through the tiny crack. I faintly hear a TV playing, some sort of video game. Someone was making tough hi-yah noises in the other direction. I decided to walk down the hall toward the TV, since it seemed less intimidating.

As I approached the corner, I see what looked like a main door. First, though, I had to get past the couch, which held two ninja-guys. I paused for a moment to take in the sight. They both had green skin, a sort of shell-like armor, and masks. The taller one had a blue mask, and the smaller one had an orange one.

I smooth my hair to calm myself. How do I get past these guys?

Suddenly, I realize two things: One, my weapons are missing, two, they're sitting on the table right next to the blue guy. Third, (didn't I mention this option?) I would have to use the element of surprise. Following my instincts, this is what I did:

"FOR NARNIA!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"AHHH!" yell blue and orange ninja dudes. I sprint right past them and grab my weapons. Right as I run out of the main door, I end up in an extremely smelly place. _Am I in the sewers?_ I think to myself. No time to be disgusted now.

"It's the girl! Follow her!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I sprint blindly into a tunnel. Trying to lose my, um, people-that-are-chasing-me, I take a turn into another tunnel every few minutes. Suddenly, I trip on a rock and sprawl on the ground, cutting my hand on the stone. _Perfect timing, _I tell myself. I quickly jump up, trying to regain my balance. I feel strong, three-fingered hands wrap around my arms.

"AH!" I shriek, kicking backwards, hard, hitting the guy's knee. He drops me, and I sprint off in the opposite direction. Looking behind me for a quick second, I see the blue-masked ninja rubbing his knee, glaring at me. I face forward again, only to have a big yellow plastron **(A/N: You thought I was gonna say stop light, didn't you?)** in my face. I hit it head on and drop to the ground in a daze. I feel arms wrap around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Damn, girl," I hear a voice growl. "You sure are light."

I wiggle around in his grip, determined to free myself. I swing my legs, but they only hit air. I try to bite the arm nearest to my neck, but the ninja jerks his arm away and then tosses me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I'm carried back through the sewers, my stomach getting dug into by a hard shell every step of the way. Finally, we are back in the house-in-the-sewers, in the room with the TV. It's still playing the video-game, buzzing in an irritating way. I smack the shell that is in front of my face with my hands. When that doesn't work, I begin to pound it with my fists.

Suddenly, I'm yanked back to his front, and now I'm dangling by my feet, upside down.

"Let me go," I demand, my voice sounding high and strange from the blood rushing to my head. I frantically tug my shirt back down, not ready **(A/N: Yet... hehe) **to be showing these random people my ... parts.

"No," says the turtle.

"Leo, Mikey, Donnie! I got her!" he yells. Three turtles come through the door and observe me, upside down, my face turning red. The blue-masked one walks up to me and smirks down at me.

"Ha ha, we got you," he says. I scowl.

"Not you, I kicked you, remember? Then you let me go," I remind him snarkily, smirking. He bends down, almost face to face with me.

"You aren't really in the position to insult me, you know," he says, poking my nose. I glare at him, and in one quick movement, jerk forward and bite his finger.

"Owww," he howls.

"Now let me go! At least get me upright! I won't run, I promise." I shout, using momentum to swing my body back and forth.

"Fine."

Red-mask sits me on the couch, all four turtles watching me suspiciously. I clutch my head in my hands and shake it back and forth, trying to drain it of most of the blood.

"Now," I tell them all. "We got off to a bad start. My name is Andi."

The orange-masked one bounds up to me, sitting beside me on the couch.

"HI! I'm Mikey! And this is Donnie, Raph, and Leo," he says cheerfully, pointing to each turtle.

"Hello," I say.

"Why were you stealing from the stores?" asked Leo pointedly.

"Well, I was hungry and I needed some food." I say, raising my hands in a 'duh' motion. Leo huffed in annoyance.

"Why are you living all alone?" asks Donnie.

"I bet she had some supposed 'tragedy' in her life and ran away like another crazy teen," said Leo ruthlessly. I stare up at him, trying not to let the pain show in my eyes. I bite my lip, hard, until blood forms.

"Whoa... you're bleeding..." observes Raph.

"Touchy subject, huh?" smirks Leo.

"Leo, leave her alone," says Raph. Leo looks at him in surprise, then leaves the room. I pinch my leg, willing myself not to cry. Too late – I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"Hey," says Raph gently, kneeling down beside me, and pulling my hand away from my leg, where a red mark has already formed. I stare at him, for a moment, and then lean forward and wrap my arms around him. I feel him tense up, and I pull away, ashamed. I mean, I just met these guys!

I'm not really a hug-type person, it's just the subject of Jay really peels my exterior away **(A/N: Jay, way, rhymes!)**. Also, Raph really seemed like a person that I could trust.

"Sorry," I mutter. I feel a slight tug on my foot, and I'm lifted into the air again.

"Did you just hug me?" Raph asked teasingly.

"The big, bad, Raph?" adds Mikey in an undertone. Raph turns and glares at Mikey, and then turns back to me.

"Sooo. I don't think Leo would be happy about this, but, since you have no home, wanna stay with us?" he asks.

"Please say yes, please say yes!" chants Mikey excitedly. I think for a moment.

"Do you have running water?" I ask.

"Yep!" says Mikey.

"Enough food?" I say.

"Uh huh." Mikey chirps.

"Nice, comfy place to sleep?"

Mikey skips over to the room next to his and opens the door.

"Well," I pretend to think it over for a moment. "I guess..."

Mikey sprints over to me, hanging upside down, and tackles me out of Raph's grip.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he squeals. "You get the room next to mine."

**LINE BREAK**

A half hour later, I am snuggled into a warm, cozy bed. I bury my face into the soft pillow, breathing in the faint smell of clove and ginger.

"Mmmmm." I mumble, drifting off to sleep.

Hours later, I am woken by my pillow being jerked out from beneath me.

"Pillow," I grumble, reaching out blindly.

"It's mine," I hear someone say.

I open one eye to gaze up at Leo, clutching his pillow possesively.

"Nooooo. Minee," I whine sleepily. I get up, squinting against the light. I walk up to Leo and wrap my arms around the pillow, which is pulled tightly to his plastron. Annoyed, he tries to push me away, but I only hold on tighter. He pushes me onto the bed where I curl up in the fatal position around the pillow, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around it.

"Go 'way," I mumble.

Leo grabs my arm tightly with one hand and the pillow with the other and tries to pull it away from me.

"Let go," he orders when I don't move.

"Nuh uh," I say, trying to release my arm from his grip.

He pauses for a moment, and then he pinches my cheek. I bury my face into the pillow, hiding it from him.

"That's my pillow you're humping..." he says, trying to get me off still. I grin inside the pillow and start to roll around on the bed. He shoves me off the bed and onto the ground. I hit my head on the wall.

Standing up straight, now fully awake, I say, "Get out."

"No," Leo taunts, leaning leisurely up against the wall. I toss the pillow onto the bed and march up to him, ready to hit him. Suddenly, my awesome mind comes up with a solution that will be WAY more fun to carry out.

Standing on tiptoe, I lean in close, my lips right near my ear. My hand snakes up his neck, cupping his opposite cheek. I tilt his head toward me, and with my other hand gently tracing up his arm, I whisper seductively, "So you want to stay here all night and _sleep_ with me?"

Cheeks impossibly red, Leo shoves me away and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Smirking, I lock it, and crawl back into bed, clutching the pillow. _So this is Leo's pillow? _I think to myself sleepily. _Jerk face he may be, I love clove and ginger._

**Me: Clove and ginger... yum! Smell those two together, they're delicious. **starts to eat Leo's pillow****

**Leo: Uhm, Izzy...**

**Me: **grins sheepishly** Oh, right, sorry.**

**Raph: So... why am I acting all weird in this chapter?**

**Me: Oh, yeah, about that. Sorry, readers, if Raph is acting all caring and OOC! It was really hard to write this, like I said before... sooo...**

**Raph: You think that is a sufficient apology?**

**Me: Yep! R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys wazup… I really don't have much to say this time, actually… soo…**

**Mikey: Well then, I'll just fill up this awkward silence.**

**Me: No you will not, I need to write this please! BTW, shoutout again to Caitlin! And Jessie too! And also, I think Napoleon Bonafrog from the new episode is AWESOME!**

**Napoleon: Y thank you. Anyways, why do I have to be on this- uhm, whatever you call it?**

**Mikey: And I'm not awesome.**

**ME: Ugh, never mind you two.**

Andi POV:

My eyes open suddenly, early in the morning. I sit up straight in the bed and look around, my eyes slowly adjusting to the pitch black room. I pause, thinking for a moment, trying to remember what my subconscious is was telling me a few seconds ago. All I remember is that I needed to get out and walk around the city.

I quietly slip out of my cozy bed, shivering as the underground air swooshes past my bare arms. I rub them as I pull on a borrowed sweatshirt from a girl, April. I haven't met her yet, but Mikey assured that she was completely human. I bend over to tie my combat boots, my fingers, still half asleep, fumbling with the laces. I finish and pull on my fingerless gloves, and redo my braid, which has become tangled and loose because of my tossing and turning during the night. I stand up and stretch, and then tiptoe to the door. I open it as quietly as I can, trying not to wake anyone.

I slip out into the hallway and pause to listen for anyone coming. After a moment, I remember which way the main door was, near the couch and TV. I walk quietly over that way, and spot the door. Once outside of the house, the air is much colder. I look down one tunnel and give myself mental notes as I head over that way, trying to keep myself from getting lost. Finally, I spot a ladder going up. I sigh in relief and then begin to climb. My fingers burn against the freezing cold metal. There are only six rungs, but the space in between them is pretty large. When I reach the man hole covering at the top, I stop to think. What if this one is right in the middle of a road and I'm gonna get run over? I press my ear to the icy iron, and hear nothing.

I slowly push it up with my back, trying not to lose my grip on the ladder. It shifted only a little. I try again, this time harder. It raises up an inch or two. Frustrated, I shove upward with all my strength. It pops off and clatters to the side. I peer up out of the sewer, breathing in early morning air. I hesitantly climb out, and then look around. I find myself in an alley cluttered with boxes and trash, much like the one I lived in. I turn around and recognize a stretch of graffiti on one wall, depicting a firey lion.

"I'm not far from home," I tell myself happily. After walking through the alleys for a few moments, I find myself in my own alley. I hurry over to the box I lived in, and pick up my duffel bag of clothes. I see a few ebony black cat hairs on the clothes.

"Jaz…" I whisper. _I'm going to kill you self,_ I tell myself. _You forgot about Jaz! _"Jaz! Where are you?"

I am greeted by an early dawn-ish silence.

"Jaz!" I scream. Jaz has been my best friend ever since I left my home. How could I have let her be alone for even a single night?

"Your cat is okay, don't worry," a soft voice assures me.

I spin around, almost falling backwards. When I regain my balance, I see a girl about my height, though much more skinny than me. She wore her soft, brown hair loose. She wore black leggings and a furry, light brown jacket, with a knit white beanie atop her head. Her golden-green eyes glimmer in the early light, and although I had never seen the girl before, her eyes seemed very familiar.

"Who are you? And how do you know I have a cat?" I ask, wary of the way her eyes darted around.

She smiles slightly as she answers, "I have my ways, and like I said before, your cat is safe."

Then, she turns and sprints away, more quickly than I have ever seen anyone run. Her legs move almost inhumanly fast. The last glimpse I see of her is the long brown hair of hers flying around the corner. I stand still, facing the direction she disappeared for a moment before shrugging and turning back to my old stuff.

I debate whether or not to continue searching for Jaz, but I surprised myself by deciding to trust the strange girl. Heaving my duffel bag over my shoulder, I find my way back to the manhole and climb down the ladder.

Suddenly, I feel a piercing in my left shoulder blade.

"Ow," I gasp as I drop my bag on the ground and attempt to rub my back. After a few moments, the feeling fades to a dull throb. Then, I feel the same pain in my right shoulder blade. This time, I successfully reach my hand to my back and place it over my shoulder blade. My fingers don't feel anything odd or out of place...

I sigh and start back toward the lair, the sharp pain in my shoulders now just emitting a sore feeling.

…...

When I finally get back to the lair, everyone is awake and in the kitchen, including a girl with reddish brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Andi! Where were you?" Mikey exclaimed, running over to me, arms outstretched as if coming in for a hug.

"We thought you were still asleep." said Raph from the table, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Were you up on the surface? Ugh, you are so much like Raph," glared Leo. I roll my eyes at that guy.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" asked Raph threateningly. Leo opened his mouth to reply, but I cut them off.

"Guys, is that April?" I ask. The girl stands up and smiles widely.

"That's me!"

I give a little wave.

"I'm Andrea, but you can call me Andi. Please." I tell her, and she nods. "So anyways, I went to the surface, and guess what?"

I tell them about the mysterious disappearance of Jaz, and the strange girl. Mikey gazed at me excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a cat?"

"Had; I have no idea where she is now, and if we do trust that girl, we should be sure that she's safe." I reply. Then, I drop my duffel bag on the counter as my shoulders start to feel strangely sore again.

"Girl, these are your clothes?" April asks and she picks through the bag. Two pairs of slightly muddy jeans are laid out on the counter, along with a torn, long-sleeved shirt and a faded blue tee.

"These are, too," I add, pointing to the clothes that I'm currently wearing.

"We are going shopping for some new clothes today. And you living here, with the turtles? When's the last time you've taken a shower?" she rants. I shrug.

She begins a lecture on how I was going to live in her apartment, get enrolled in her school, and get a new sense of fashion...

**Me: Well, whoever thinks that was a decent chapter, review! Also, I'm adding a couple more shoutouts: to my sister who keeps coming over every five minutes to ask if I updated yet (no, I don't let her read it until I've posted, I'm a mean sister HAHA no -_-)**

**Mikey: You have a sister?**

**Me: Ya, but she doesn't have an account. Also, I don't know your username, but the person that read this story that is in Lithuania (whether you actually do live in Lithuania or not) thank you because I just discovered a new European country xD!**

**Donnie: You didn't know Lithuania existed?**

**Me: NOPE! R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: M'kay, guys, today I have a few things to say!**

**Raph: Oh, great.**

**Me: **glares, then clears throat** Okay, so, first off, we have 2 messages for...**

**Mikey: MEEEE!**

**Me: No, Donnie.**

**Mikey: WHAT**

**Me: He gets 'oxoooooxxxooooxxxoooooo' from Bradleyg0303! And that he's very cute when he is nervous.**

**Donnie: **Blushes on the couch and covers his face****

**Me: Also, midnightscarlett has a question for him.**

**Donnie: **peeks out from his arms** What?**

**Me: She wants you to know that you're cute AND smart AND she'd like to know if you speak ESPANOL!**

**Donnie: **smirks a teeny bit** Tu piensas estoy mono **_**y **_**inteligente?**

**Me: HE CAN SPEAK ESPANOL!**

**Mah BFFL girl-of-the-wolves aka Jessie: Smart and sexy? One word comes to mind- SMEXY!**

**Raph: Hey! Ich kann Deutsch sprechen!**

**Me: NOBODY CARES!**

**Raph: Hmph.**

**Me: Also, I have a sorta sad thing to tell y'all. One of my best friends is in the hospital with diabetes, dehydration, and malnourishment :'(. PLEASE KEEP HER IN YO PRAYERS! Whether you pray or not ;)**

**Mikey: Leo prays.**

**Me: That's meditating, not praying. So, this chapter is dedicated to my hospital-ized friend! Just so'z ya know, a week or so has passed in time and Andi has started school, yes, at April's school. ANYWAYS on with da story:**

Andi POV:

I slam my locker closed as I throw my new backpack over my shoulder. I HATED those teachers, it's only my first week in this school and I have a page in math, two chapters to read in _Romeo and Juliet_, a Spanish report to do, a paragraph essay in History (which was thankfully due next week, but I wanted to get started on it early-ish, like maybe a word or two), and a Physics test tomorrow that I didn't want to fail, so I had to bring my book home to study. I mean, seriously, cut me some slack!

My plan was to chillax at the lair until April got out of work at 6:00. She told me this morning that I should get a job, she wasn't going to pay for everything. I made a couple appointments to apply for a job at the same place April worked (news paper thing), a pizza delivery place, and Tim Hortons (which was a plus because apparently there's an employee discount – DONUTS!).

I walked out of the school and down the steps, passing a few groups of students. I identified a few: the goth, jocks, popular girls, cheerleaders, and the manga-lovers. Suddenly, I spotted someone I recognized: the girl from last week, who showed up in the alley with me!

Today her hair was done into two pigtails, which were tied near her neck, covering ears. She still wore the knit beanie on hear head, and the same furry jacket.

I began walking closer, wanting to find out more about her. Suddenly, her head snapped up and her eyes focused on me. She whispered something to her friend quickly, and then hurried away. I sigh, planning to talk to her the next time I saw her in the hallway.

When I reach the sidewalk, I turn in the direction of the manhole I usually use to enter the sewers. I break into a sprint with my backpack banging into my still-sore shoulder blades.

I'm almost to the alley when something bright and pink slams into me from the side.

"WAHHH!" I hear someone shriek as I fall to the ground.

"Ouch," I groan as I unpeel my face off of the gravelly sidewalk.

"OMG! I'm so, so sorry! Are you alright?"

I look up to see a girl about my age and height, with crazy, shoulder-length red hair and freckles dotting her face. I grasp her outstretched hand and pull myself up.

"I'm fine, thanks," I reply nonchalantly, although my hands are still stinging where tiny rocks have embedded themselves into my palms. I brush them on my jeans, and smile at her. **(Me: Get ready for a mind = blown...)**

"I'm Chloe Taylor!" she exclaims happily, still checking me over in case I am hurt. **(Is your mind blown yet? If so, you can't sue me for anything cuz it's IN MY CONTRACT! Lol, jk, but plz don't sue me!)**

"I'm Andi," I say. She waits.

"What's your last name?" she asks after a moment of awkwardness where I am trying to figure out why she was staring at me so expectantly.

"Oh!" I say. Then, I go into thinking mode (UGH I hate thinking mode). "Uhm... O'Neil?"

"Is that a question? 'Cuz I don't think I know your last name," she ponders for a moment.

"Uhm.. No, that's not a question..." I tell her. Then, I really go into thinking mode. _How can I not remember what my last name is? I can't even remember my adopted name, let alone my real parents or their names!_ I think.

"Okay!" she says. "You go to NYC High?"

"Yeah, I do," I answer. Her already wide grin get even larger.

"Oh, great! I'm starting next week, I just moved in with my aunt from Minnesota," she tells me.

"Wow, Minnesota? Why'd ya move all the way here?"

"Oh, well," she begins. "I don't really wanna say," she mumbles, looking down at her Uggs, which were shuffling around next to the box she dropped when she rammed into me.

"Oh, sorry, I don't need to know. Sorry I asked," I say quickly, seeing her cheerful demeanor disappear.

"It's alright. So, see ya around?" she asks.

"Sure!" I reply. "Bye!"

"Bye," she says as she picks up her box and continues hauling it across the street.

_Meeting new people every day, _I think to myself. _What am I gonna run into next?_

\- **I just blew your mind there, adding Chloe! Right? BTW, this is a line break :)** -

"I hate you, carbon monoxide!" I yell at my textbook. I'm in the room I sleep in when I stay at the turtles, currently trying to study. "I hate you all! Fuck you reactants, products, chemical bonds, and freaking CHEMICAL REACTIONS!"

I slap the palm of my hand down on the open textbook, and then smack it shut. Rolling over onto my back, I grab _Romeo and Juliet_ and begin to read. After about a half-hour, I finish the three chapters. All I need to do now is do my math page and then I'll be done with my homework. First, however, I need a snack break.

I waltz into the kitchen and cry, "Romeo, O, Romeo, where for art thou!"

Mikey snickers and points at Raph, who is about to take a bite of pizza. I hurry over and snatch the pizza out of his hand. I take a big bite and then drape myself on his arms.

I grin up at him as he stands up, holding me bridal style, and then drops me on the ground with a thump.

"Hey, Romeo, you're mean," I say as I rub my butt and chew on the stolen pizza. Raph shrugs, and pulls another slice of pizza out of the box.

"Donnie pllleeeeaaaasssseeee help me with my homework," I call as I plop into the seat next to him.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second," he says from his lab.

"Yay," I cheer, jumping up from my seat. "Where's Leo?"

"Why do you care?" smirks Raph. I shrug.

"I just don't want him secretly jumping out and scaring me randomly," I inform them as I begin to walk back to my room, an extra slice of pizza in my hand.

Right as I reach the doorway, guess who jumps out and yells, "RAWR!"

"WAHH!" I shout as I throw my pizza in the air. Leo smirks as he snatches the airborne pizza.

"Hey," I whine. I stick my tongue out at him, and he pinches it between his two fingers. Without thinking, I reach out and bite his fingers.

While he's busy yanking his bitten hand out of the way, I grab my pizza back out of his hand.

"I'll win every time and you know it, Leonardo."

He scowls at me, whether because of me calling him by his full name or because I'm telling... the truth [insert angel face here]... I don't know.

I march over to Donnie's lab and yell, "Donnie, what's taking so long!" right as he pops his head in the doorway. He winces and covers his ears.

"I can hear just fine, no need to yell," he tells me.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Anyways, I'd like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind. Since your sai cut has healed so quickly, I want to see if there are any special healing cells in your body," he says.

"Uhm..." I ponder it for a moment.

"And if you let me, I will help you finish all of your math... and help you study for your chemistry..." he continues.

"Deal," I tell him. "Tell me what to do, Doc."

"The name's Donnie," he scowls. I smile.

"Doctor Donnie."

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just lay down on this table." **(Yes I know this sounds wrong but whatever)**

I oblige, and he wheels a machine over.

"This is an X-Ray," he tells me, pointing at a label which says in messy handwriting, 'X-Ray'.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mutter.

"Do you want me to help with your homework or not?"

"Do you want to run the tests on me or not?" I shoot back at him. He groans and facepalms.

"Ow, my nose," he says, rubbing his – nose?

"Alright, now this isn't gonna hurt, just don't move," he says, preparing the machine. He pauses, then walks over to me and removes my shruikens and katana.

"Is this to make sure that the patient doesn't get somehow mind controlled and feel a sudden urge to attack someone?" I blurt out nervously. Donnie pauses, then laughs.

"No, the X-Ray is actually a large magnet, I just don't want any weapons to go flying out of the room."

"Oh," I say.

Donnie walks back over to the machine and presses a button. **(I'm sorry but every time I hear that word I just have to say it again: BUTTON. There, sorry, random word obsession ;)**

A buzzing noise could be for a moment or two, and then silence.

"Alright, you're good!"

Donnie's voice made me jump after the eerie buzzing and quiet. I slide off the table.

"The computer needs about a half hour to process, so I'll let you know-"

"Andi, Master Splinter wants to see you." says Leo.

"Who's – oh, yeah, the rat guy!" I remembered Mikey telling me about their Sensei, a mutated rat. Personally, I found the whole mutation thing pretty cool.

Leo scowled, obviously offended.

"He has a name."

"No, really?" I remark. I sigh, and then follow Leo to the dojo.

Upon spotting the giant brown rat, I gasp and take a step or two backwards. Giant turtles are one thing, but when you have a semi-embarrassing fear of mice and rats, it kinda gives you the shivers.

"It is good to finally meet you, Andi-sama," says the rat, bowing slightly.

"And you, Sensei," I reply almost automatically, making the Japanese sign of peace as I bow as well. I look at my hands, surprised. The rat seems surprised, too, but he recovers quickly.

"I'd like to see how well you perform in fighting. Have you been trained?" he questions.

"Uh, does six months of living in the NYC streets count?"

The corner of his mouth twitches.

"I suppose. Do you know any form of martial arts?"

"I don't – think so?" I reply.

Suddenly, he catches me by surprise when he hurls his walking stick at me. In slow-mo, I see Leo out of the corner of my eye, smirking. He knows I'm not going to catch the stick. I feel indignant. _Yes, I can catch it,_ I tell myself.

My arms snap out and they catch the walking stick, almost about to hit my face.

"Whoa," I hear a voice from behind, and I jump, and spin around. Apparently Mikey, Donnie, and Raph have been watching the whole time, not just Leo and Sensei.

Splinter nods slightly, as if making a mental note. I wait a moment, and then he says, "Very well. We shall see how well you fight an opponent – my sons."

I look around, surprised. I point at the turtles.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Michelangelo, first."

**Me: Ooooohhhh, she's gonna fight the turtles! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned...**

**Raph: You sound like you're ending an episode of Beyblade.**

**Me: Oh, that reminds me, my BFFL girl-of-the-wolves is making a Beyblade fic with ME! in it. So please check it out! I have no idea who I'm gonna be paired with – haha, actually I do, but I'm not gonna spoil it for ya! I'll just tell you: Sadly, it's not gonna be with Johannes :'(.**

**Leo: What do you see in that guy? Doesn't he beat up Yuki?**

**Me: Yes he does, Yuki is cute too, but Johannes is a CAT!**

**Leo: Forget it.**

**Me: Good idea. You do not want to get in a discussion with me about Johannes. Anyway, R&amp;R! I mean it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hay guys! ^.^ I am in a happy mood 'cuz I just drew some pretty decent drawings!** **Raph: **scoffs** Decent?** **Me: DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT! Imma write some more now before I turn evil and make everybody in the story die cuz of some people and their mood-ruining comments **glares at Raph****

Andi POV

You know those odd moments when you're about to do something important, and then suddenly your mind sidetracks to something completely random and irrevelant to the topic you are focused on? Well, that's what just happened to me when I was preparing to fight Mikey. I was lowering myself into defensive position, katana in my right hand and shruiken in my left. Then, my eyes decided that they would wander over to the other side of the dojo. They were met by another pair of eyes that were staring with such intensity back at me that it caused me to lose focus. Inwardly gasping, I stumble backwards and almost lose my balance. My eyes blink really fast, all of a sudden, and my heart feels like I must have just finished a marathon. It was lucky that I stepped backwards, though, or else I would have been hit by a slightly hesitant Mikey. I shook my head, trying to clear it of those beautiful, piercing eyes. I dropped back into combat position and fought Mikey, but my mind was still seeing the eyes. I battled a little sloppily, and when I went to slide between Mikey's legs, my knee hit his ankle. It was a lucky, though, because it knocked him off balance and he fell forward onto his stomach. I took that as an opportunity to win and quickly sat on Mikey's shell. "Aw, man," he said, trying to roll onto his back and push me off. I braced my feet on the ground, and then he couldn't budge. Sensei nodded after a moment. "Very good. I can see you have much potential, though during this test you were distracted by something," he remarked while eyeing me like an experiment, trying to see what I would say or do. I just sat there, staring at him like an idiot. Finally, I said, "Um, thank you?" "Next: Raphael." said the rat without acknowledging my thanks. I rolled off of Mikey and he stood up and walked over beside Donnie. Raph stepped up to me, a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he assured me mockingly. I just smiled at him. "Thanks Raph, because I'm sure I'm not gonna be able to handle you," I said sarcastically. Without warning, I made the first move, charging towards him. Right when I was an arm's length away from him, he jumped to the side. However, I was anticipating his move. I quickly changed course, and when he held up his sai, ready for me, I dodged under his left arm. I then sent a roundhouse kick into the center of his shell. He only stumbled forward a little. That's when I decided that Raph would be a tougher opponent than Mikey. While I switched from offense to defense, my movements on auto-pilot, I began to formulate a new plan in my head. Since I would need more strength than a single roundhouse kick, I'd need to weaken him little by little, all the while keeping my movements extra quick. Then, I would deliver a powerful blow to win. How would I carry out this plan? Simple. First, I would do almost the same thing I had done to Mikey: weaken the ankles. In one motion, I dropped down to the floor, stretched my arms out to the sides, and then shot right underneath him, whacking his ankles in the process. He stepped forward, and before he could fully regain his balance, I kicked him in the back of his knee. Then, I reached up high and grabbed the top edge of his shell. Using my momentum, I pulled myself up off the ground. That did it. "Ahh!" Raph yelled as he fell backwards. Uh oh. Backwards. That meant on top of me! I rolled out of underneath him, and just in time. I hopped back onto him, so I was in the same position that I was with Mikey, except that Raph was laying on his back. I leaned forward on his plastron, folding my arms on his neck. "Hey, Raph, guess what?" His green eyes widen as he notices the close contact. "Uhm, what?" he asks, slightly nervous. "You got beaten by a girl!" I giggle as I roll off of him onto the floor. I get up slowly, and then walk over to the turtles. I try to read each of their faces, which is not a easy thing for me to do. I'm not really an emotionalist, and I can never tell what anyone is thinking. The last time I tried to do that, I read the emotions wrong and ended up screwing up an entire friendship. Mikey looked excited, but that's probably because he never saw anyone beat his older brother before and get out of it without nothing more than a slight bruise. Donnie grinned at me, that's all I could get out of his expression. Leo's was strange. I couldn't really figure out what he was thinking. He wasn't looking at me, but at Raph. His facial expression told me that he was calm and collected, but his eyes looked angry. Why could he be angry at Raph? Maybe because Raph didn't do very good fighting me? That must be it. Sensei stared at me, expressionless, as if many things were running through his mind at the same time. I felt like I was being calculated, like all of my mistakes and actions during the fight were all adding up and equaling... whatever the rat was trying to figure out about me. I waited for him to speak. Raph got up and stood next to me, glaring slightly. I took my eyes off of Splinter and glanced at him, and then started to laugh again. Raph's face softened. "Leonardo." said the rat finally. Leo looked really surprised. "But what about me?" whined Donnie. I could tell that he wanted to beat me and gloat over Raph's defeat and not his. Splinter did not reply. Leo hesitantly walked over to the center of the dojo and waited for me. I went over and stopped, a few feet in front of him. Then, the fight began. I could tell that Leo was a better fighter than both Mikey and Raph. Mikey was a pretty easy opponent. Raph was pretty strong, but I could tell that Leo had a sort of balance in him. - **I'm skipping the fight, sorry ^.^ I already wrote two, I don't want to write another **\- Suddenly, I found myself flat on the ground, me cheek pressed against the floor, and my arms were stretched out to the sides. Strong arms pressed my wrists painfully into the ground. Leo was laying on top of me. I was on my belly, and my stomach and lungs were being squeezed uncomfortably. It was hard to breathe. My shoulders were really pinching now. They had been feeling pretty sore for the past week or so, and I still had to ask Donnie about that. Maybe he would find out once the X-Rays were done developing. I heard Leo chuckle – not like Santa though ^.^ - on top of me. "Ugh – Leo," I manage to get out. I only had a limited amount of air. "What?" asked Leo, trying to stay on top of me as long as he could, I could tell he liked being in the glory of defeating me. "I need air," I barely say. "What?" he asked, leaning down. My head starts to spin, and spots appear in my vision. I am pretty sure he knew I was gonna black out soon. "Leonardo!" said the voice of Splinter. "Leo, I think she needs to breathe," I hear Donnie say faintly. Then, I couldn't even say anything, and my lungs felt deflated. Before I totally lost consciousness, I asked myself. I couldn't tell at that moment, but I felt like I should.

When I finally woke up, it was morning. I could tell it was morning because of the faint light coming from the hallway and the feeling of refreshed-ness. I drowsily rolled over, trying to get back to sleep before I had to go to school. I laid my head back down. I suddenly became aware of a strange shape poking into my head. Even more strangely, it was warm. I slid my hand underneath my head. My fingers became aware of an oddly soft, feathery thing. I jumped out of bed. "What the hell?" I ask myself as I survey the bed. Nothing but rumpled sheets and a pillow... I look around the room, trying to spot anything out of place. Was this one of the guys' jokes? As I glance behind me, I catch sight of myself in a full-body mirror... And scream.

**Me: Oooh! Suspense! So many questions! Whose beautiful eyes in the dojo? And more importantly, why did Andi scream when she saw herself in the mirror?** **Mikey: I know!** **Leo: That's because you read ahead to the chapter she's almost done with.** **Me: You read that? Did you, too, Leo?** **Leo: O_o** **Me: UUUGGGGHHH IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET UNTIL I POSTED IT!** **Raph: Everyone evacuate before she blows up...** **Me: Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. R&amp;R! It means a lot to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Well, sorry about the cliffy. Well, not really, actually.**

**Mikey: You're mean.**

**Me: **frowns** How so?**

**Mikey: Never mind.**

**Me: Okay, then, on with the story cuz I don't really have anything to say!**

Donnie POV

I yawned as I step into the kitchen, but then right when I saw April, I closed my mouth.

"Heeyyy, April, wazup?" I asked smoothly as I slide into the seat next to her at the table. She grins at me.

"We have no school today! There was an electricity issue, so we don't have any school until Monday! A three-day weekend!"

"Cool! So you get to hang out with us!" I exclaim.

"And do homework. By the way, how's Andi? I heard she got kinda busted up by Leo," she asked. Right then I hear a shriek coming from the direction of our rooms. And I doubted any of my brothers could make a sound like – scratch that. It could either be Raph or Andi.

April and I jump up instantaneously and sprint to the hallway. I break down the door. Andi whirled around and started screaming again. I cover my ears and try to see what's going on.

Once I fully see Andi, I yell, "AHHHH!"

April does pretty much the same thing. A second or two later, Raph appears in the doorway and once he catches sight of the crazy shapes protruding from her back, he takes a deep breath and... gets run over by Leo.

"YOU'RE A MUTANT TOO?!" screams Leo.

Once we all calm down and stop screaming, Andi takes a deep breath and re-checks herself out in the mirror.

"I guess I am," she answered to Leo. "And I must say, I'm definitely way cooler than all of you."

She stretched out her – you guessed it! Or did you... - wings and spun around.

"Don't break the walls..." I say, because they certainly were big enough to fill the entire room. Her wingspan – or whatever you call it when a person has wings – was about eight feet.

"Imma go try to see if I can fly in the dojo!" she cried, and sprinted down the hall. The rest of us followed, eager to see her new talents.

Once we got there, she was looking determinedly at the celing. When I came in, she turned to me.

"So how do I start?" she asks, like I would know.

"Do I look like a bird to you?" I retort, flapping my arms like wings.

"You act like one," Raph says under his breath. I fold my arms, and Andi laughs.

"Guess I'll just have to try myself."

She stands in the center of the dojo (in her pajamas – well, they're not really pajamas, just mesh shorts that come to her mid-thigh and a baggy shirt) and began to flap her wings. Slowly at first, but then faster, and faster. Soon, Andi was just standing there like an idiot bird-person flapping their wings really fast.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Running start maybe?" she asks herself. Then she starts running around in circles, wings outstretched.

"Okay, now you just look like-"

"Do not finish that sentence," she tells Raph with a glare, but she does stop running.

I look around, and then literally see a lightbulb flash over Leo's head. He runs over to the tree, scooping up Andi in the process. By the time she had gotten over her surprise, they were already halfway up the tree.

"LEONARDO! Put me down!" she yelled. He obliged, tossing her into the air.

"I didn't mean that!" she spluttered, falling. Thinking quickly, she stretched her wings out, and then flapped.

"Woo hoo!" she yelled, flying in circles.

"You're welcome."

Andi turned in midair to glare at Leo. Then, she dove at him, spiraling downwards.

"AHHHH!" he shouted, jumping out of the tree. He did a backflip, and then landed on his feet. After that, he promptly ran out of the dojo.

Andi grinned and said, "I was scary before, I know that, but now I just scared poor Leo out of the dojo! I wonder what other tricks I can do..."

She tried to do a cartwheel in the air. April snickered.

"Scary, yes, especially in those terrifying pajamas," smirked Raph. Andi blushed slightly when she tried to do another cartwheel and her shirt ended up falling over her face when she was upside down.

"Bleh," she said as she spat her shirt out and flew to the ground. She stumbled a little, but managed not to faceplant.

"Let's go eat some food. What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

She hurried out of the dojo. April laughed again.

"What's so funny?" asks Raph. She smirked at him, as if she knew something he didn't.

"Nothing," she said and went after Andi.

**\- - THE NEXT DAY - -**

"So, are we ready for patrol yet?"

"Almost."

"Now are we?"

"No."

"Can we go yet?"

"Andi, just shut up and let us get ready by ourselves!"

Andi plopped down on the couch with a huff and glared at Leo. A few minutes later, we were all ready to go. Andi had taken to sitting on the couch, staring intently at the wall across the sofa. Mikey sat down beside her and looked at her, the wall, then back to her.

"Andi, we're ready," he said, poking her in the ribs. She jumped up and grinned at us.

"Finally! Let's go," she ordered, heading out of the lair. Leo quickly stepped in front of her.

"Wait. Before we start out, I gotta make one thing clear: I'm the leader here, and you have to do everything that I say," he said sternly. She pouted for a moment, then hopped into place right behind him.

"Well, lead on leader!" she exclaimed, though I had a feeling she wouldn't be doing whatever anyone says once we got outside.

Leo pried up the manhole a little bit and peered out.

"Oof," muttered someone behind him, bumping their head on the lid.

"Sh," said Leo.

"Just open the damn thing already," I hear Andi say. Suddenly, the lid flew off and hit the ground with a clatter.

An indignant Andi poked her head up rubbing her head, right beside Leo's angry face.

"You're supposed to be quiet!" he whispered. Andi made a 'hmph' sound and climbed uncautiously out of the sewer. Leo grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" she said loudly.

"Sh! And you're supposed to wait for me, I'm the leader, remember?"

Andi crossed her arms, but followed Leo closely as he found a fire escape. We all climbed up to the top of the building. Leo stopped and looked around. Andi was following Leo really closely, so when he stopped, she couldn't stop in time and bumped in to him. On purpose, from the look on her face.

Leo spun around with a menacing look on his face.

"You know, I'm starting to regret taking you on patrol."

Andi glared right back at him.

"You don't have to _take_ me anywhere," she growled.

She then spun on her heel and jumped off the ledge, calling behind her, "See you back here in thirty minutes."

Leo shook his head angrily.

"Who does she think she is, making plans like that. I'm the leader," he muttered under his breath.

He continued, motioning for us to follow. We did.

Andi POV

I laughed to myself, spiraling through the air. Pissing Leo off was so fun, especially when you have the last word.

"He wants to have control of me? I don't think sooooo."

Yes, I was talking to myself. Anything new?

I flew up higher, stretching out both of my arms and whooping as I felt the frigid air envelop my limbs like a soft, fluffy scarf. Without the warmth, though.

I lowered altitude, rubbing my arms. It sure got chilly in October. I landed on a rooftop, stumbling again. I mentally cursed myself for not getting the landing right. I would have to practice that some more.

I went over to the edge of the roof and peered over the side. There I saw a girl, about my age, with short black hair. She was kinda pretty, but mean-looking too. She stood in the center of some suspicious-looking people with black masks on.

"Alright, got the plan? Just make sure that none of the turtles get in the way," she ordered, and the people silently went into the building that I was standing on.

It's not that I didn't think that I could take them all at once, I just felt like I needed some 'leading' before I got to work. Well, maybe I was a little unsure of myself, but not that much. Anyways, I decided to go find the turtles, especially because the girl mentioned them.

So I jumped off the building and went in search of them.

After flying around high over the rooftops, I spotted them in an alley just finishing beating up some of those Purple Dragons.

I dove downward, waiting until I was dangerously close to the ground before stretching out my wings and landing perfectly, without stumbling. I puffed up my chest and smirked proudly at the turtles.

Leo glared at me. I held my hands up and filled them in on what I saw.

"Karai," said Leo, although I could hear a tone in his voice that didn't seem angry, or suspicious, even. It was actually kinda excited and happy. I didn't like that.

"Oh, so that's her name," I say nonchalantly. "Well, we should get going, then."

**Me: Anyone heard of a series called Lockwood &amp; Co? If you've read it before please tell me if it's good or not; I'm debating whether or not to buy it.**

**Raph: Oh that book's awful!**

**Me: You're just saying that.**

**Raph: Maybe...**

**Me: R&amp;R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hai guys! Happy Thanksgiving! And Black Friday! I normally don't go out shopping on Black Friday cuz I am hoping not to get trampled to death ^.^**

**Raph: Lol**

**Me: **sticks tongue out** Anyway, I need you guyses opinion on something: I'm writing a Ninjago fanfic, and it's about Zane's sister.**

**Mikey: Another nindroid? We already have Zane and Pixel!**

**Me: She's gonna be human... just the daughter of Zane's 'maker' or whatever you wanna call it. Anyway, I need to know who I should pair her with! So review or pm me your thoughts on that!**

I've never done this before, so don't kill me if it's bad but... 3rd person pov:

"Andi, nobody's here," muttered Leo as the group turned the corner.

"Well, they were! I swear! Look, there's evidence on the ground," she said as she kneeled down beside a puddle of green liquid. She stuck her finger out to scoop some up and show him.

"Don't touch that!" he almost yelled. He ran over to her and shoved her out of the way. She fell to the ground, hard, and brought a hand to her face to wipe of some blood that seeped through a new scrape.

"Ow," she whined. He scowled.

"Don't you know what this is?"

"Um, lime-onade? It's green..." she guessed, wiping her scratched hands on her yoga pants.

"You've never heard of it before?" asked Donnie, dumbfounded. "How did you turn like-" he gestured toward her wings "-that?"

"Well, ya know, I just woke up one morning and bam, I had wings."

"You don't know anything about your childhood?"

"Uh, I was adopted a few times... I think?"

Leo facepalmed.

"It's mutagen," said Mikey, leaning over so that his nose almost touched the puddle. Leo smacked his face away, and Mikey whimpered.

"Stop being so mean to everyone..." demanded Andi, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, loosen up. Why are you so uptight?" said Raph. Leo threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Because, we missed Karai!"

"You missed her? What do you like her or something?" asked Andi playfully. "She's the evil one... oooh. Good x evil: how sexy."

Leo blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, he can never wait to get out to patrol because there's always a chance that he'll see his girlfriend," mocked Raph.

As they all walked away, Andi stayed back for a moment.

"I – I'll meet you guys back at the lair. I need to practice flying some more," she said quietly.

Andi POV: (well, was it that bad?)

_Why do I feel like this? _I ask myself as I climb up a building to get higher off the ground. My insides are all clenched up, and my heart feels like it is being suffocated.

I pause, take a deep breath of fresh air and try to focus on how soft my wings were. Then, taking another breath, I gaze out at the dark skyline of New York. Taking one last breath, I focus on the sounds and smells of the night.

I lay on my back at the edge of the roof to think. I try to make a list of what I am feeling at the moment, like someone – I don't remember who – taught me to do a long time ago.

Okay. First, I really, really didn't like Karai, for some reason. I barely even knew her yet!

_Why? _I found myself asking.

"No questions yet, that isn't my only feeling," I scold. I decide to continue my list out loud.

"Alright, then, I feel a little bit sad. But I don't know why! That makes me confused. And then angry at myself. Why? SHUT UP!" I shriek.

I stop myself and take three more deep breaths. Rolling over on my side, I feel the cool stone of the roof against my cheek.

Then, I imagine taking all of my current feelings and closing them up in a box.

To be put away for later, when I feel like opening them up again. But, not now. I had to get back to the guys or else they'll be worried. Not Leo, probably.

Then, I looked back over the roof edge at the puddle of mutagen. If it was dangerous, why leave it out where anyone can touch it?

I jumped off the roof, not even bothering to use the fire escape. Landing beside the puddle, I crouch down to peer closely at it again without any rude interruptions (cough Leo cough). It's bright neon green, kind of acidic looking, but it's really pretty.

I reach my hand out. One little poke wouldn't hurt, would it? It looks kind of slimy and oily.

"Leo _told_ you not to touch it," a voice said. I gasp and jump up, my head pounding.

Oh. It was only Raph. I step away from the mutagen and up to him, feeling guilty.

"Well, since when have I done what Leo says?" I retort.

Raph allows a small smirk, but that was it.

"You gotta come back now, the others are worried."

"Not Leo," I mutter under my breath, but begin walking with him.

"What was that?" asked Raph, seeming genuinely curious (surprise!).

"Nothing."

"You like him, don't you?"

I thought I heard a – hint of disappointment? That couldn't be it!

I stop and turn to face him, searching his eyes for any hint of emotion. I may have seen a flicker of something, but it disappeared too quickly for me to comprehend it. I continue walking, not looking at him. He catches up quickly, and now we are walking side-by-side.

"Who said that?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Nobody... but... for a minute, it seemed..."

"Seemed what?"

"Never mind."

"You're hiding something." I tell him, still not turning to face him.

"So what if I am?"

"You can trust me."

"Ha."

I whirl around to face him once again, and this time poke my finger into his plastron.

"No. I've had enough of not being trusted. Tell me, now."

He looked really surprised, for some reason. I'm pretty sure he's seen a lot of this side of me.

"I think you like Leo."

I stare at him for a second, fighting my lips, who really want to twitch. Finally, I burst into laughter.

"Me? And Leo?"

Raph nods for a second, then starts to laugh too.

"Wow. Seriously?" I say as I shake my head.

"Whatever. Race you back!"

"You're gonna lose!"

**Me: I know, not much action, but I wanted to slow down the storyline a little.**

**Raph: I think that was too slow.**

**Me: Not hearing mean people's comments right now, please leave a message after the beep.**

**Raph: **waits for the beep****

**Me: **grins****

**Raph: Well?**

**Me: Well what?**

**Raph: Where's the beep?**

**Me: There isn't one!**

**Raph: Wait – what? That doesn't even make sense!**

**Me: Exactly. If ya can't beat 'em, confuse 'em. Anyway, remember to tell me who I should pair Zane's sister with! (for my Ninjago fic, for y'all with short term memory loss ^.^) R&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: T-T I'm so sorry everyone for taking so long to update!**

**Raph: Y r u so emotional?**

**Me: Why are you talking as if you were texting?**

**Raph: Wat's wrong w/ txting?**

**Me: This, everyone, is an example of something that I absolutely HATE when reading fanfiction.**

**Raph: Y u be so mean?**

**Me: Stop talking like that before I throw you out of the window.**

**Raph: There r no windows in here.**

**Me: **smiles sweetly** Well why don't we make one?**

**Raph: Um, kk byez ttyl.**

**Me: UGH okay I'm gonna start writing now...**

Andi POV:

I skipped in the sewers, hugging a fresh box of a dozen donuts in my arms. I had gotten a job! And more importantly, a employee's discount on donuts and ice cream!

I burst through the lair doors, kicked off my shoes, and slid into the kitchen in my socks. I carefully but happily placed my box of yummy awesomeness on the table.

"I have doooonnnnuuuuttttssss..." I call cheerfully. Mikey came in first, opened the box, and peered inside.

"OOOOH! Look at all the colors! What are they?"

I stare at him for a moment, and then it occurs to me that he's joking.

"Haha, Mikey, that's funny. You almost scared me for a moment," I tell him with a giggle. He just looks up at me quizzically.

Raph and Donnie walk into the kitchen, bringing with them an odor of sweat and machine oil.

"Blech, you guys gotta take a shower, you're stinking up the donuts," I whine, pulling the donuts toward me protectively.

"Whoa, what are those?" asks Raph.

"I think she called them donuts. I remember seeing an article about them online when I accidentally clicked something that maybe I wasn't supposed to... they're supposed to be delicious but really fatty. They normally consist of-" began Donnie.

"Hey, Don, let's eat them first, learn about how many calories they have after," I say. He just stares.

"I'll try one..." Mikey tells me hesitantly.

"Don't worry, they're even better than pizza!"

I grab a Boston Cream filled one and shove it into his mouth. He chews for about two seconds and his eyes bug out. Raph and Donnie reached for the box at the same time, but I pull it away again.

"Wait, wait," I scold, carefully picking out a strawberry sprinkled one for Raph and a powdered one for Donnie (**wink wink**).

"WOW I LOVE THEM!" yells Mikey after he swallows. He tries to grab the box.

"Here, I'll take two, one for me and one for Leo, and then you guys can have the rest," I tell them. I select a Maple Syrup one for me and another powdered one with strawberry filling for Leo. Then, I sneak of to the dojo.

When I get there, I see Leo meditating in the corner. I tiptoe up behind him, and place my fingers in the powder.

Then, I brush them off above his head, creating little snowflakes of powder that rained down on him. I try to stifle a giggle. I brush more and more powder onto his head. Soon, he has white all over.

_How has he not noticed yet?_ I ask. Whatever... I then am about to scrape some more powder onto him when he turns around.

"Oh hi Leo would you like a donut?" I ask quickly, pretending to have just gotten there. I hold it out to him.

He looks at me suspiciously but takes the donut. He bites a tiny piece off of it.

"No that's not how you do it..." I tell him. I take the donut from him. I hold it in my hands and carefully tear it in half, exposing the sticky strawberry filling. I wait, staring blankly at Leo as I count in my head.

"TEN!" I yell suddenly and throw the donut at his face.

He had opened his mouth the second before, probably about to say something, and then the donut landed strawberry-side down on his forehead. His eyes flashed angrily and I had a second to register it before I spun around and started to sprint away. Then I remembered my donut and had to rush back to grab it off of the ground.

"You..." he growled at me. I just smiled sweetly, stuffed the donut into my mouth and then ran for my life.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, muffled slightly by the food currently occupying my mouth. I arrived at the kitchen, where the other three turtles were finishing off the last donut.

"HELP!" I shrieked after swallowing the donut. I heard Leo catching up to me. "Leo's possessed by a Raph-ish demon!"

The guys barely looked up before I took off again, this time slipping on the floor because of my idiotic socks. DAMN YOU SOCKS! I landed hard on my bum and tried to get up again. I just regained my balance before I was knocked to the ground again, this time sideways on my ankle.

"OW!"

"You say sorry!"

"YOU say sorry!"

"Me?"

"No, I'm talking to my imaginary friend over here who just pinched me..." I say sarcastically. Leo falls for it (surprisingly) and looks over to where I'm pointing for a second, then his gaze returns to me.

"YOU were the one who got strawberry all over me!"

"Well that's not my problem!"

"It soon will be..." he said, grabbing both of my arms and pulling them behind my back.

"Ow, ow!" I whimper.

"Apologize!" Leo demands.

"Nu-uh." I tell him.

…... Later …...

"ANDI! Let's watch a movie!" Mikey yells as he runs into the TV room. He plops down on the couch, right on my injured ankle.

"OW!" I yip, pulling my foot away. Donnie had said it was a small sprain and wrapped it. It sure didn't feel too small.

"Oh, sorry. So, whaddya wanna watch?" he says quickly.

"Ugh, I dunno," I say. "Raph, do you want to watch a movie?"

"FROZEN!" came the reply from the dojo. Footsteps were heard and Raph rushed into the room. I yank my ankle away again before _he _sits on it.

"Hey, watch the foot, okay?" I complain. He shrugs and pulls the DVD out of the box and slides it into the player.

About ¾ of the way through, Donnie comes in and squeezes onto the couch next to Mikey. I am now sandwiched between Raph and Mikey. Then Leo comes in.

"You are not sitting on my lap," I tell him. He rolls his eyes and sits next to Raph. I am now pretty much sitting on Raph's lap... which is quite an uncomfortable position.

When Elsa starts 'Let it Go' Raph starts singing along. That's when I get up to go and find some popcorn or something.

I scoot off of Raph and duck under the TV so nobody would get distracted. I hop into the kitchen, barely putting any weight on my ankle. I lose my balance just once, but catch myself on the counter, hitting my bruised arm in the process.

"Ugh I hate you Leo..." I mutter quietly. Y'know, lazy me, I don't even turn on the lights. I lift myself so that I am sitting on the counter and open the cupboard to look for a microwave packet. I find two, and a large bowl.

When I hop off the counter, I turn around and watch the first popcorn bag inside of the microwave.

Pop pop pop pop. (lol for no reason) Then, I put the next one in there and dump the first into a bowl. As I wait for the second bag, I look out towards the TV room, where I can see lights flicker, but not the actual screen. I'm about to turn around when I see a small shadow in the hallway.

"Wtf," I ask myself as I look nervously toward the TV room. Maybe I'm just seeing things...

No. It moved.

I reach for my shruikens only to find that I had left them in my bedroom. Which was across from the TV room.

I turn for a moment to look for a weapon in the kitchen. When I turn back around, the shadow had put itself between me and the TV room.

Ok. Now I'm really scared.

I snatch a spatula and a butter knife, and then reach for the light switch. I counted in my head: One, two, three...

and screamed.

**Me: Spooky!**

**Mikey: Is it safe to come out yet?**

**Me: Get out from under the blanket!**

**Mikey: It was scary!**

**Me: -_- R&amp;R! BTW somebody asked what R&amp;R meant... It means read and review ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14: Btw sorry it's so short!

**Me: Hai! Cliffie! Lol I'm so mean...**

**Mikey: You are! That last chapter was so scary!**

**Raph: Especially that part about Frozen! And Marshmallow!**

**Me: Very scary. Anyways... back to the story! And shoutout to my bffl who is in Mexico right now! Also this chapter was VERY VERY hard to write so I had to do a last resort thing... hope you don't kill me...**

**Leo: No comment.**

**Me: Good. Also some time has skipped since the last chapter... sorry again... and Chloe and Andi have become pretty close friends, but Chloe still doesn't know about the turtles.**

Andi POV

The shadow's name: Tequila. She was a small, beautiful sprite-like girl with purple eyes, olive skin, and pitch black hair. She didn't talk. When she laughed, which was not often, it was silently. She was very smart though, and a great go-to person for problems about life and love. Anna told us that Tequila hated her name, so we all called her Kila instead. **(Kila is pronounced Kee-la)**

Anna – the girl I met in the alleyway. She and Kila stuck together most of the time. Anna told me about how they traveled from London to New York as stowaways. I had asked her several times why they came here, but she wouldn't say. I gave up after a few tries. By the way, only Anna was a mutant. A special species, at that. More about that part later.

The three of us shared my room in the sewers, and tonight was the third night that they slept here. **(BTW it's the beginning of Thanksgiving break)**

"Look what I bought from the store!" I exclaim, coming into the room. "A clock radio! We're underground so the radio wouldn't normally work but Donnie helped modify the reciever-thingy."

"Yay!" replied Anna from her mattress. We had brought in two extra mattresses, since we didn't have any more bed frames, and covered them with blankets and sheets and pillows. She was sprawled out on hers, and her nose was buried into the 3rd book of _Free!_, the manga she loved so much.

I set down the radio and plugged it into the wall.

"You pick a station, Kila," I told her. She smiled gratefully, went over, and began to press a few buttons.

I sigh and fall onto my bed, tired out from beginning the day with training, which lasted for an hour and a half, and then going shopping with April (not fun). I glared at the plastic bags full of clothes that I had yet to put away.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Ugh, this is too sparkly," I whine as I open the changing room door. April frowns._

"_Yeah, not a good look on you," she comments. "Show me the next one."_

_I sigh and go back into the little room, shutting the door behind me. I take the next dress and change. Before showing April, I observe myself in the mirror. It's a silvery-blue glittery one with long sleeves. The skirt is flowy and layered, and it ends about mid-thigh. I pull open the door to show April._

"_GASP! OMG! You have to get that one!" she shrieks. I groan and close the door, expecting a reaction like that._

_**_END FLASHBACK**

I bury my face in my pillow and sigh. Someone bursts into the room, and I hear Anna shriek. I stay put.

"Andi and Kila, you are coming with me. Master Splinter told me to take you to the dojo to practice meditating," the person says.

"Leo," I grumble into my pillow, but stay motionless.

"Come on Andi," Leo says, frustrated.

I roll off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm coming," I tell him.

When we get to the dojo, Leo instructs us to sit in a circle.

"A triangle," I correct.

"Huh?" Leo looks up.

"Triangle... see? Three people... three points... not a circle."

"Whatever," he mutters. "Alright, everyone ready?"

Kila nods, I just close my eyes.

"Go."

I try not to doze off by concentrating on all sounds. I can hear Mikey cheering from the TV room, and Donnie doing something in his lab.

After a few minutes, I start to fall forward from weariness but catch myself at the last moment. Completely bored, I open one eye. Kila is sitting straight in the air, not even twitching. Leo is also sitting perfectly still, not moving. His face is drawn up into a frown of concentration. His eyes are closed, mouth turned up into a cute little pout. I giggle at his expression, then snap my eyes shut and pretend not to have made any noise.

"Andi, please stop laughing, it's interfering with my concentration!" exclaimed Leo. I open both of my eyes and begin to retort but stop when I see his eyes still closed.

"Hmph," I sigh, closing my eyes again. This time, however, I am not able to keep myself from dozing off... and the last thing I hear is someone repriminding me.

"Andi! Andi... not again."

**Me: Yeah, Yeah, I know it's short... sorry.**

**Mikey: BUT she has some good news!**

**Raph: That's a first.**

**Me: Your sarcasm is not appreciated.**

**Raph: That wasn't sarcasm.**

**Me: SH! Anyways, the good news is that since I am on break I will be able to update more quickly! BTW who has seen Night of the Museum 3? Rami Malek as the Pharaoh's son is HOT! Even though he's 33 and like 15 years older than me ^.^**

**Leo: No comment.**

**Me: Good! Aaand... as the British say: Happy Christmas!**


	15. SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER

Me: HI! Wazup! I'm super happy because I got a laptop for Christmas! I'm on it right now ^.^

Raph: We can see that.

Me: Stop being a grumpy face.

Raph: I'm not being grumpy face.

Me: Of course not. Anyways, here is the chappie! BTW Imma try nobody's pov again.

NOBODY'S POV

"Leo, may I see you in the dojo?"

Leo immediatly stood up.

"Yes Master Splinter," he said, following the mutant rat into the dojo.

"Sit." said Splinter, patting the space beside him. Leo sat.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Leo.

"My son," said Splinter after a long sigh. "I am afraid you have not been yourself for the past few weeks."

"Not been myself?" Leo asked himself, thinking over in his mind what he could have done that was different.

"Yes. Ever since Andrea has been living with us."

"Andr- Andi?"

"You've been acting like your brother Raphael. Do you remember the consequences of his actions when Spiderbyte was created?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, Raph had to cool his temper to succeed in fighting against him," Leo half asked and half answered.

"Yes. Please try to control _your_ temper. I know that Andrea can be very exasperating, and I know it is very difficult at times to remain calm. If she tries to antagonize you again, this time try a different approach than violence. Andrea is an allie, and possibly even family. Be accomodating," Splinter told Leo, who nodded meekly.

"You may go," Splinter finished. Leo stood up and left the room.

...Later...

Andi burst open the door of the girls' room and rushed out. Earlier that day, Anna had introduced her to an manga series,_ Angel Beats_. Somehow, she'd been able to finish the entire series in a half day.

Also, according to Anna, they were playing an English dubbed version on the TV this afternoon.

Andi was absolutely in love with the series... there was no way she was going to miss it.

She burst into the TV room, where Leo was sitting, watching Space Heroes. She plopped down next to him and her eyes flicked over the screen uninterestedly. She rolled her eyes and snatched the remote out of Leo's hands.

"Hey!" barked Leo as he jumped up. Andi quickly changed the channel, where the beginning notes of the theme song for _Angel Beats_ began to play.

"Give it back," demanded Leo.

Andi laughed.

"Nope. I'm watching this," she told him while hugging the remote to her chest.

Leo's face contorted in anger and he lunged toward her. She let out a shriek as he landed on top of her, pressing her to the couch. Then, Splinter's words flowed through his mind. _Try a different approach._

"You know I'm not going to let you have it," Andi taunted.

Leo took a deep breath and tried to think of another way to get it back.

Andi smirked at him.

He gazed at her, golden, wavy hair splayed out beneath her and hazel eyes glittering with malice. Leo stared at her for a bit longer, and then noted the light pink dusting on her cheeks. Was she blushing? Why would she be blushing?

Andi opened her mouth to make a snarky remark, but then Leo's body made a decision that probably did not comply with what his mind told him to do.

He mashed his mouth onto hers.

Andi's eyes opened wide and she tried to pull away, but Leo wouldn't move. Soon, she melted into the kiss.

MEANWHILE...

Donnie stomped out of the lab, angry because his machine wasn't charging correctly for some reason. It always seemed to run out of battery too quickly.

He walked toward the TV room, maybe to take a nap on the couch or something. When he reached the room, his eyes opened wide.

He quickly turned around and locked himself inside his lab for some alone time.

IN SHREDDER'S LAIR

"Karai, is the plan for transporting the next shipment ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I am trusting you, and you alone, to carry out this mission. Do not fail me."

"I will not, Master," Karai answered.

"Very well. Will you be ready tomorrow?" Shredder asked.

"Yes."

Me: GASP! LEO KISSED ANDI!

Leo: **facepalms**

Raph: ...

Mikey: LOL DUDE!

Donnie: o_O

Leo: -_-

Me: BT dubs guys, review please! I am super happy because we are at like the halfway mark for my goal for at least a hundred reviews! Keep up the awesome support!


End file.
